


Cat Got Your Unit Chief

by BlueberriesAndBubbles



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Spencer Reid, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboy Spencer, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Master/Pet, Needy Spencer, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Owner Aaron, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rough Sex, Safewords, Size Kink, Smut, Some Plot, Top Aaron Hotchner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberriesAndBubbles/pseuds/BlueberriesAndBubbles
Summary: AU where Aaron is the unit chief of the BAU and Spencer is a Cat/Human hybrid, also Aaron's lover and pet.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 56
Kudos: 218





	1. Good Kitty

Hotch was finally home, he'd been at work late with paperwork after the team had gotten back from the case. The case that his beloved Spencer had helped with over the phone. He'd been away for almost 2 weeks and was concerned for his lover the entire time.

Hotch knew it was hard on Spencer when he was gone for longer stretches of time. The catboy tended to neglect caring for himself when he became depressed, Hotch being away was the quickest way to cause him to go into a depression. 

Hotch had tried to get Spencer into the BAU more times than he could count, but because his love was part feline, he was denied every time. Spencer, being a genius with 3 PhD's and varying degrees in other majors, an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory AND the ability to read 20,000 words per minute, he would be a perfect fit. People like Spencer were rare, only making up 1.3% of the human population and most of which weren't treated fairly. None like Spencer were allowed to work in the FBI, even though he had more to offer than anyone. 

Spencer couldn't find anywhere of importance willing to hire him, so he was stuck working in a bookshop part time, using his spare time to take online courses and collect more degrees. At the age of 18, Spencer had met Hotch when the Unit Chief had caught Spencer's previous owner abusing him in an alleyway, causing Hotch to arrest the man and take Spencer in. They became close friends and Hotch was shocked by the boys genius. At 19, their relationship escalated to a romantic level, but Hotch was hesitant to have any form of sexual intimacy with the young man due to the rough past he knew the genius had. After 6 months of being romantically involved, Spencer hesitantly approached Hotch about taking their relationship to the next level.

*  
_Aaron was sitting on the sofa, Spencer curled up against him purring as he stroked the boys back lightly. Spencer nuzzled his head against Aaron's chest, desperate for more contact._

_"A-Aaron?" Spencer hesitantly prodded._

_"Yes, baby?" Aaron replied, looking down at the young man with wide hazel eyes and chestnut brown curls, two ears perked up at the top of his head._

_"I... I want to make you feel good.. I want to touch you.. I want you to... touch me." Spencer stuttered out, his normally pale face a now bright red._

_"You do? You sure you're ready for that?" Hotch asked carefully._

_"Yes, I know you won't hurt me.." Spencer said, his bottom lip caught between his teeth._

_"I wouldn't dare." Aaron smiled at the boy, bending his head down to capture his loves mouth with his own._  
*

Aaron shivered at the memory, it was a good night. Spencer was now 20, almost 21, and despite Hotchs continued failures at getting the boy into the BAU, he never stopped admiring the Unit Chief for his work. Because of Spencer's anatomy, certain things were found to be more difficult when it came to being in a relationship. It didn't take long to learn that physical affection was necessary for the cat-hybrids mental health. Long stretches apart from Aaron would cause him to become depressed and he would stop eating. 

Spencer was typically underweight because of this issue, it was rare that the boy was at a healthy weight, it usually took a lot of effort on Aaron's end as well. It had become routine for Aaron to call Spencer during cases, delivering the case information to his lover and recieving a slew of information that no one on the team would have been able to contribute. As far as Hotch was concerned, Spencer was part of the BAU. The team all knew that Hotch has a lover who secretly helps with cases, but no one knew he was part feline or only 20 years old. 

Aaron made his way to the house, he knew Spencer didn't have a shift at the bookstore that night so his boy would definitely be home. He unlocked the door and quietly stepped inside in case the boy was sleeping which was common when Aaron was away. Aaron put his bag on the ground and his jacket on a chair. It didn't take him long to spot Spencer in the living room, curled up on the couch in a surprisingly small ball for his lanky form.

He kneeled down by the sleeping form, gently petting Spencer's head.

"Mmmrr.." Spencer stretched out, nuzzling Aaron's hand. 

"I'm home, baby." Aaron cooed. 

Spencer's eyes shot open and he looked at Aaron for a second before launching himself at his older lover, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

"Miss me?" Aaron laughed, stroking his hand down his lovers bare back. He cringed at the feeling of Spencer's vertebra. 

"Mmhmm" Spencer pressed himself closer against his elder lover, kissing and licking at his neck, making his way to Aaron's jaw. 

"Mmm baby, that feels good." Aaron groaned at the feeling of his lovers administrations with his mouth. 

"You like my mouth?" Spencer whispered into Hotchs ear before nibbling his earlobe and placing open mouthed kisses along his jaw. 

"You know I love it." Hotch gasped.

Spencer was quick to grind against Aaron's groin, whimpering at the contact as he captured Hotchs mouth in a passionate kiss. Hotch reached his hands down, gripping his boys ass in a firm grip through the boxer briefs he was wearing.

"Please Aaron.. need you so bad. It hurts.." Spencer whined, greedily kissing at Hotchs neck again, desperately grinding his hips against his lover. 

"It hurts, baby?" Hotch questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes... please please.. haven't cum since before you left.." Spencer whined, thrusting faster. 

"You haven't cum in nearly 2 weeks!?" Hotch gasped out. 

"12 days, 22 hours and.." Reid glanced at the clock. "36 minutes. Please Aaron!" 

"Shh okay baby, strip for me." Aaron said softly, pulling back to observe. 

Spencer gently pulled his boxers down, being mindful of his long, thin, chestnut brown tail. With his hard and leaking member now free, the boy collapsed back onto the couch and began squirming, desperately whining for contact. 

"Shhh good boy, gonna touch you, okay Spencer?" Aaron cooed, running his hands over the needy boys thighs. 

"Y-es! Aaron please, need you!" Spencer cried out. 

Aaron wrapped his hand around the young mans weeping arousal in a firm grip. Spencer immediately sobbed out his pleasure and thrust his hips into the stimulation. Aaron was quick to begin pumping Spencer's length, spitting on the head and paying special attention with his thumb. 

"O-Ooh god! Y-es Aaron, ah! Unnhh more more please!" Spencer keened, his hips desperately thrusting up to meet Aaron's hand. 

Aaron moved his fist faster, drawing needy whimpers from the boy writhing in front of him. He urged Spencer's legs apart and spit at his entrance, getting a mewl from the boy. He wet his finger in his own mouth before placing it against Spencer's entrance.

"Please Aaron! Ah!" Spencer cried out, trying to thrust his hips down onto his lovers finger. 

Hotch smiled and slowed his pumps on Spencer's cock as he breached his entrance with a single finger, drawing a long moan from the boy. He knew his young lover would be fine with spit as lube for up to two fingers, the genius had admitted to enjoying the burn when it wasn't too much. Hotch was quickly thrusting his finger into the boys tight hole, angling up till he found that bundle of nerves he'd been searching for. His incredibly sensitive lover screamed out his ecstacy at the stimulation. 

"Oh! Oohhnn Aaroonnnuhh! So- So good! Ahn!" Spencer moaned out, feeling himself quickly approach his climax. 

"C-close! I'm close! Oh please.. please please don't stop!" Spencer sobbed out, torn between thrusting down to meet the finger stimulating his prostate, or up into the hand pumping his cock. 

"Cum for me Spencer, be a good kitty and cum for me.." Aaron coaxed, pumping faster as he thrust a second finger into the boys hole, immediately rubbing the pads of his fingers against his prostate as constant stimulation. With how sensitive Spencer is, he didn't stand a chance to last long with the constant pressure and rubbing on his prostate, it was so good, but always just a touch too much. 

"AHHN! OH Oh oh oh god! Aaron! AARON!! AAhhhnnn!" Spencer screamed out his release, ropes of cum shooting onto his flat belly and chest. 

Aaron continued to rub his prostate, except with slightly less pressure. He'd brought his strokes down to a slower pace as his lover came down. It was only a second before Spencer released a pitiful moan, wiggling his hips away from the overstimulation.

"A-Aaron? Is' too- too much.. st-op!" Spencer cried out, his body felt like it was on fire, his nerves screaming at him all over. 

Aaron showed the boy mercy and carefully retracted his fingers and released the now limp cock.

"Shhh, you did so good baby. How do you feel?" Aaron asked, lightly stroking his boys thigh. 

"S'good.. B-but you.. need to-" Spencer reached for Hotchs belt but his hand was caught in a gentle grasp, halting his actions.

"You're tired. I'll have my fun later, be sure of that. Just sit with me for now, baby." Aaron gently sat beside the boy, helping him to snuggle into his lap.

Spencer immediately relaxed into his owner, purring as he was stroked from the back of his neck to his tail. After several minutes, Aaron finally spoke. 

"What have you eaten today?" Aaron asked.

"..." 

"Hmm kitten? What have you eaten?" 

"B-breakfast.. lunch.. and dinner?" Spencer said hesitantly. 

"Don't lie to me. You've lost weight again, we were just about to get you back to healthy, what happened?" Aaron asked, his voice concerned as he continued to pet his lover. 

"I'm sorry! I just can't, not when you're away.. I just feel empty and I cant stomach anything." Spencer said desperately.

"Except for coffee?" Hotch asked with an amused smile. 

"Uhh.. well.. okay I might have finished our coffee." Spencer mumbled.

"Finished it!?"

"Mhmm.. Sorry.." Spencer mumbled.

"Now I have to get some tonight, otherwise my morning runs will be awful! You promised not to do that again baby..." Hotch groaned out. 

Spencer's eyes widened at the actual stress he heard in his owners voice, he immediately felt panic bubble inside himself. He hadn't been hurt in years, not since Hotch had his previous owner arrested for beating him in public. Despite how much he had mentally recovered from his past, he still couldn't help from tensing at Aaron's tone. He found himself struck still, cuddled into Aarons side, but holding his breath as he anticipated pain. 

"Spencer? Are you going to say something?" Aaron questioned his tense lover.

"Uh.. I- I'm sorry, I can go buy more.. I should have- I dont know why I didn't.. I'll fix it Sir-" Spencer sputtered, but he was caught off by Aaron's grip around him tightening when Spencer called him sir. 

"Whoa! Spencer, baby.. I'm not mad at you, I was just a little frustrated, but it was silly. You did nothing wrong, I promise.. C'mon Kitten, look at me.." Aaron urged, rubbing Spencer's arm.

Spencer looked up to meet Aaron's worried eyes with his own tear brimmed ones. 

"Oh baby.." Aaron cooed, kissing Spencer's head before gently petting him and scratching behind his sensitive ear, causing the boy to purr. 

"There we go.. relax for me, my love. Feels good?" Aaron asked with a smile.

"Mmm yes, thank you A'rn.." Spencer mumbled, pushing into the touch from his lover. 

"Of course, baby.. You're so cute like this.." Aaron murmured, gently capturing Spencer's mouth with his own. 

"Mmnnmm" Spencer moaned into the kiss pushing his body completely against Aaron's. 

"You cannot be ready to go again.." Aaron gasped out, pulling away. 

"I am, I told you.. 12 day, 22 hours,-" 

"Okay okay, you've made your point! What do you want, hmm?" Aaron chuckled, placing open mouth kisses along Spencer's neck. 

Spencer adjusted himself so he was straddling Aaron's lap, grinding down on his owner. 

"Wanna ride you.. uhhh please Aaron.." Spencer groaned out around the thrusts of his hips against Aaron's.

"Need to prep you, Kitten.." Aaron said, his voice husky with arousal. 

"No I can take it, need you.." Spencer argued. 

"This isn't up for debate, go get the lube and come back, baby." Aaron ordered, giving Reids skinny ass a light tap. Spencer growled low in his throat before getting off of Aaron to retrieve the lube.

Spencer came padding back into the room, releasing a satisfied whine when he saw Aaron had released his hard member from his pants, lightly stroking himself as he eyed the approaching boy hungrily. 

Spencer flashed a bright smile before sitting on Aaron's lap again, knees on the sofa with his bum sat on his legs. He popped open the lube and spread some on his hand before slowly pumping Aarons cock. 

"Oh Spencer, good boy.." Aaron groaned out.

Spencer passionately smashed his lips against Aaron's, hungrily deepening the kiss as he slowly lifted himself up. He braced his hands on Aaron's shoulders as he angled his hips and felt his lovers erection at his entrance. With little hesitation, he began to sink down, immediately feeling the burn of the stretch. He probably should have prepared himself with lube first, but there was no turning back now. He sunk down an inch before breaking away and wincing at the pain. 

"God, Spencer... so tight.. you need more prep?" Aaron gritted out, desperately trying not to snap his hips up into the tight heat surrounding his tip. 

"N-no.. Ah! So big A-Aaron! Oohh.." Spencer sunk down further, pushing through the pain. 

Aaron steadied Spencer's hips with his own hands, gripping firmly to help with the pressure on his thin legs. Spencer slowly impaled himself further down on Aaron till he was halfway down, gasping out.

"Oh god.. it- it hurts Aaron.." Spencer managed through deep breaths. 

"Shh, slow down, let yourself adjust, it's been awhile, Kitten. You're so good Spencer.." Aaron groaned, feeling Spencer force himself down until he was fully seated. 

Once he was sitting tensely on his lovers cock, he released a heavy breath and leaned his head on Aaron's shoulder. 

"Ohh so good Spencer.. I love you so much.." Aaron cooed, running his hands across Reids back. 

"Ah.." Spencer mewled softly as Aaron kissed across his shoulder. 

After a few moments, Reid gave an experimental roll of his hips, moaning softly as Aaron's member brushed his prostate.

He softly lifted his hips just an inch before sinking back down. 

"Anh.. Aarooonn..." 

"Lift a bit more, baby.." 

Spencer lifted himself off about halfway before Aaron thrusted his hips up, making the young man Yelp. He held Reids hips steady as he began thrusting up into the heat.

"Ohhh oh Aaron! Ah- Oh H-hurts! Gentle Aaron!" Spencer cried out. 

Aaron immediately slowed his thrusts, hearing the pain in his lovers voice morph to pleasure.

"Better?" Aaron asked, kissing along Reids jaw. 

"Y-yes.. Ahh! Good! So good!" Spencer whimpered out as Aaron began brushing across his prostate. 

Spencer started moving up and down, matching Aaron's thrusts and angling his hips so Aaron's cock would hit his prostate each time. 

"Oh God Aaron! Oh!" Spencer moaned out, moving his hips faster.

"Mmm such a good boy Spencer, you take me so well, kitten.." Aaron grasped Spencer's hard cock in his hand, pumping it with a firm grip as he thrust up into the boy. 

"AHN! Oh Aarooonn!! So good! C-close! I'm close!" Spencer sobbed out, riding Aaron harder as he gave into the pleasure. 

"I'm close too baby, cum for me kitten, be a good boy and cum." Aaron coaxed, jerking Spencer's member harder. 

"Aahnn! Aarooonnuuuhh!!" Spencer screamed out with his release, cumming across Aaron's clothed torso and his own bare chest.

Aaron followed suit only a moment afterwards, gripping Spencer's hips as he roughly thrust up into him, abandoning any self control. He groaned out as he forced himself into Spencer's small body repeatedly, cumming deep inside the boy, completely missing the pained gasps and whimpers the boy was releasing. 

Spencer delicately lifted off of Aaron and collapsed on the sofa, his bottom half sprawled across Aaron as he tried to breath through the pain in his rear. Aaron rarely lost control like that and Spencer's body could only take so much, Aaron typically had to be especially gentle when they had anal sex. Spencer felt completely sated, blissed out, but he couldn't help but whine out at the burning pain radiating from his used hole. 

Aaron came down from his high to Spencer's whines, immediately looking over the boy. He realized his mistake when he spotted the little bit of blood on his now flaccid member. He hissed at the sight, he hadn't meant to hurt his lover. 

"Oh Spencer.. I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me.. How bad does it hurt?" Aaron cooed, rubbing his hand over Reids stomach in soothing motions. 

"I-im okay.. It's already fading, felt good.. just a little too.. rough.." Spencer gasped out.

Aaron leaned over Spencer, kissing across his small, slightly concave tummy before nuzzling across his chest. 

"I'm sorry, baby... I'll be more gentle next time, I promise.." Aaron murmured. 

"It's okay Aaron.. It felt sooo good, the pains already almost completely gone.." 

"I'll get you cleaned up then I'm making us dinner, you need to eat, okay?" 

"Mmm okay.." Spencer agreed. 

Aaron gently wiped Spencer clean and got a pair of boxers on him, delicately helping the boys long tail through the small hole, being careful as he knows its sensitive. He lifted the light man into his arms and carried him to the kitchen, setting him on the counter before starting a simple chicken stir fry. 

Aaron held up the spoon that had seasoned cooked vegetables on it to Spencer's mouth, prompting the boy to try it. Spencer took the bite and hummed his approval of the flavors. His stomach gave an affirmative growl. 

"I knew you'd be hungry, you can't skip meals when I'm gone anymore.. It's too hard to get the weight back on you, baby." Aaron said firmly. 

"I know, I just don't feel hungry when you're gone.." Spencer muttered.

"I know, we'll work on it." Aaron said, giving the boy a chaste kiss. 

The night ended with Spencer sprawled across Aaron in their bed, pressed as close as possible to his owner, purring at the contact. The TV was on with a documentary Spencer wanted to watch, but Aaron left it on ever after his boy was sleeping peacefully on him. He loved it when Spencer slept on him, purring and his tail curled up happily. He knew long cases were hard on them both, but it always took an emotional toll on the young man that Aaron couldn't fully understand.

He would savor the moments they had together when nothing else mattered outside their bedroom. 


	2. Meeting

"Spencer, come on! We're gonna be late!" Hotch called from the kitchen.

"ONE MINUTE!!" Spencer screamed from the bedroom, making Hotch smile and shake his head. 

"60 seconds before I drag you out by your hair!" Hotch called back.

"IS THAT A PROMISE?" Spencer yelled out before padding into the kitchen.

Hotch took one look at Spencer and found himself speechless. His kitten was dressed in tight black jeans, a short sleeved lavender button up, and a black waistcoat. His hair was resting on his forehead beautifully, two gorgeous ears perked up, a slim tail flicking back and forth behind him. 

"Fuck, Spencer... You can't go out like that.." Aaron said in a growl, his eyes raking up and down his boys body. 

"Why not?" Spencer frowned, looking down at himself nervously.

"It's too much, isn't it..?" Spencer asked nervously, his ears drooping. 

"Spencer... You can't wear that because I won't be able to keep my hands off you. You look gorgeous, kitten." Aaron assured, watching his pets ears perk up again before twitching in confusion. 

"Hmm... What if I want your hands on me?" Spencer asked, taking a step forward and wrapping himself around Aaron, nuzzling his dominant lovers chest with his face.

"Careful now, you wanted to meet Gideon and Morgan today, so let's get going." Aaron said in a breathy tone.

"Aaroooonn!" Spencer whined, pushing himself closer against Aaron.

"Hey, you wanted to meet them, don't start acting up now." Aaron said sternly, gripping Spencers shoulders and directing him towards the front door.

"Stoooop! Aaron you can't push me around!" Spencer protested, attempting to turn around, but Aarons grip was already forcing him to his truck.

"Get in before I throw you in, we don't have time for this, Spencer." Aaron glared at the boy, opening the door and gently pushing the hesitant boy into the passenger side before jogging around to hop in the drivers seat.

Spencer was already curled up in his seat, his ears flat against his head and his tail twitching.

"What's wrong?" Aaron asked with a sigh.

"What if they don't like me because I'm a-"

"Stop, the team has never expressed any form of bigotry against cat hybrids. I'll be with you the entire time, they know you are my lover and that you've helped with cases in secret. They want to meet you before they advocate for you to attend the academy." Aaron assured, gently rubbing Spencers arm before starting the truck and backing out of the driveway.

Spencer released a heavy exhale, the tension draining from his body, though his ears stayed plastered against his head, his tail now curling up against himself. Aaron recognized the signs, his lover was anxious, but there wasn't much he could do.

* * *

"Are you feeling... weird about meeting Hotch's partner who apparently is smarter than all of us combined, yet needs our help to be allowed into the academy?" Morgan asked Gideon, sitting down with his cup of coffee.

"No, I have a feeling why he needs our help getting his boyfriend in." Gideon answered.

"How do you know he's dating a man?" Morgan asked surprised.

"He never gave pronouns for this partner of his, obviously he's a man. I also believe he might be a-" Gideon was cut off by Hotch walking into the coffee shop with a young man directly next to him.

"Gideon, Morgan," Hotch started with a nod, using his hand on Spencer to urge the shy boy a little closer to them. "This.. Is Dr. Spencer Reid." Hotch said proudly.

Gideon held out his hand for a handshake, causing the boy to nervously glance at Hotch.

"Ah, he struggles with touch." Hotch interjected.

"No problem, it's great to meet you, Dr. Reid. I now see why Aaron needed extra help getting you into the academy, you're so young!" Gideon said with a kind smile, dazzling eyes.

"And you're a... Cat.." Morgan said carefully, though there was no judgement in his tone.

"Well that too, no need to flatten your ears, boy, we've worked with your kind before." Gideon assured as they all took their seats.

"I'm going to get us some coffee, Spencer." Aaron said, giving Spencers shoulder a reassuring squeeze before leaving. The boy sat nervously across from the two agents, his ears still held flat against his head.

"Awe poor kitty, all grumpy, someone get this pet a treat." A woman cooed, petting Spencer's head without permission as she passed by. 

Spencer scowled and curled in on himself as the woman left, avoiding the watching eyes of Aaron's colleagues.

"That happens a lot, huh?" Derek asked.

"All the time, apparently ears and a tail means consent to being pet like I'm in some kind of petting zoo.." Spencer said lowly, he looked ready to hiss, but Morgan knew better than to joke about that.

"Sorry, kid, I'd have handled that a lot worse than you... So, you've been the one giving Hotch all those huge breakthroughs, you know we've all wanted to meet you for the past year." Morgan said with a grin.

"I've wanted to meet you guys as well." Spencer said with a small smile curving his lips, his ears starting to relax and lift back up.

"We will gladly advocate for you, you have a lot to offer the bureau, Dr. Reid." Gideon said.

"Please, Call me Spencer, Agent Gideon." Spencer said.

"Just Gideon is fine, that's what everyone on the team calls me." 

"You, Pretty Boy, can call me Derek!" Derek said with a bright smile, he looked as though he was about to lean forward and pat Reids shoulder, but stopped himself.

"Pretty boy..?" Spencer questioned, though Aaron returned, handing him a hot caramel latte before sitting next to him. 

"I'm sure you have exchanged pleasantries. Are you guys down to help get Spencer into the academy? He has more to offer than anyone I've ever met." Aaron said confidently, his voice booming with pride. 

"Of course, the BAU could use another pretty face and big brain." Derek said with a wink to Spencer, making the boy blush before looking at Aaron nervously. He didn't understand why Derek was speaking to him like that.

"Morgan, you should clarify that you aren't trying to get into my boyfriends pants, you're making him nervous." Hotch said with a smile, though his voice had an edge.

"Hah! I'm not trying to steal your boy, for one, he's a dude. Sorry if I made you nervous, Spencer." Derek said with a much less confident smile.

"You're perfectly fine." Spencer said softly, taking a sip of his latte and moaning in delight.

Hotch raised and eyebrow and gave the boy a look, that moan was a little too close to the way he sounds when getting fucked and it sent a bolt of arousal straight to Hotchs groin. Derek cleared his throat at the tension the boy was unaware of.

"So, Kid, you like football?" Derek asked. Spencer put his cup down and licked the whipped cream from his upper lip before glancing at Aaron and answering.

"Aaron does." Spencer said simply, leaning closer to his lover.

Hotch felt blood rush to his cheeks, cat hybrids tend to be needy or clingy, extra affectionate. When they bond with their owner, whether it's a romantic relationship or not, their entire lives revolved around that person in a lot of ways. Spencer is even considered more independent compared to the majority of his species, due to his past of abuse, he struggles with certain aspects of intimacy, though he had made giant strides in recovery. 

"I know he does, but do you?" Derek asked again, giving a quick glance to Hotch who looked nervous.

"No, I don't pay attention to what's on the TV, I enjoy reading, writing, helping Aaron relax, he lets me look over old case files." Spencer said with a happy hum, basically pressed completely against Aaron's side.

"Helping Aaron relax is a hobby for you?" Derek asked with raised eyebrows.

"It's one of my favorite things." Spencer purred, taking another sip of his latte.

"Anyway.." Hotch started, catching the glances from both Morgan and Gideon. "Where do you guys stand on helping get Spencer into the BAU?" Aaron asked.

"I think he has a lot to offer, from what you've told me about his degrees, IQ, eidetic memory, even his reading speed. The times you've called him and come back with a slew of information we needed to solve the case, it's remarkable. You have a lot to offer, Spencer. It'll be a challenge to get you into the academy, if possible at all. There has never been one of your kind in the FBI, but I've also never met someone with your intelligence." Gideon said.

"But Hotch, can you be professional with him?" Gideon asked.

"I can, if he was put on our team, I would treat him as any other member." Hotch said confidently.

"Spencer, could you avoid any form of intimacy or affection with Aaron while at work or on cases?" Gideon asked Spencer, eyeing the boy closely.

"I can. I'm completely away from him while he is at work, I'd be able to remain professional." Spencer said with a firm nod before taking his cup to his lips again. With a sudden burst of caramel flavor, Spencer couldn't contain his moan of pleasure at the taste. He purred into his cup, feeling warmth and comfort from the coffee and reassuring pressure of his lover against him. 

"He's a vocal one, huh?" Derek asked with a teasing smile, receiving a glare from both Hotch and Gideon.

"What?" Spencer asked with a cock of his head, his ears twitching in his curiosity.

"Is it alright if I ask you some questions about being, uh, part cat?" Derek asked, now finding himself unable to look away from the ears on top the boys head.

"Feel free! You made sure it was okay first, so go for it." Spencer answered, finding himself comfortable around Morgan already.

"What does it feel like when someone touches your ears? Or like.. scratches behind them?" Derek asked carefully.

"It feels awkward if someone just touches my ears, but absolutely euphoric if they scratch behind them. It's the quickest way to soothe me." Spencer hummed, feeling Aaron thoughtlessly bring his hand to the boys head, gently scratching behind his ear, making Spencer purr. 

"What about your tail?" Derek asked, glancing at the thin tail behind the boy lightly twitching at the question.

"Never touch it, mine is very sensitive, most are. It can be easily hurt and it's too many sensations to feel good if it's being pet." Spencer shuddered at the idea, memories of being dragged by his tail making him close his eyes briefly. Aaron recognized the actions, he urged Spencer to lay his head on his own shoulder, gently petting the boys head.

"You okay, pretty boy?" Derek asked, looking concerned. Spencer had his eyes closed, his breaths had become even and his tail curled around to his front, resting across his own lap. He appeared to have fallen asleep against Aaron.

"He falls asleep remarkably fast." Hotch explained with a chuckle.

"He didn't take well to talking about his tail." Gideon stated plainly, though Hotch knew it was a question.

"Without going into detail, I'll tell you that he was being badly abused by his previous owner." Hotch said with a smile, cherishing the rise and fall of his lovers chest.

"Owner?" Derek asked.

"Yes, Spencer's kind need an owner, it's not a law or anything, but it's a type of bond they form with someone. He and I had a platonic bond with me as his owner before we became romantic. I am his owner, but also his partner, I make sure he is taken care of and he does the same for me. His owner before me forced him into intimate actions and physically abused him when he didn't do what he was told." Hotch said sadly.

"Damn, poor kid.." Derek said, looking at the sleeping boy who was limp against Hotch.

"How did you meet him?" Gideon asked.

"He was actually with that owner when I met him. He was... being dragged down an alleyway by his tail, when I heard him screaming. I found them just in time to witness his owner beating him, kicking his stomach and ribs, Spencer was curled up on the ground, crying, begging for forgiveness. That guy is now serving his time, but I keep tabs on him. I had taken Spencer to the hospital and he clung to me tightly, I took him home to help his recovery, we bonded and he didn't want to leave, I didn't want to say goodbye to him either. He has stayed with me since." Aaron said, staring fondly at the sleeping form against him. 

"He does seem quite... enamored with you." Gideon said.

"Yeah, he likes talking about you more than himself." Derek added.

"I feel the same way about him, but he struggles with social cues, we've been working on it. I think getting him around the team some more will help." Aaron said, still stroking the boys head softly.

"Well, once the girls meet him, they'll never leave him be, Garcia is going to obsess over him, he's adorable, Hotch." Derek chuckled.

"He is, but if everyone could try not to treat him like he is their pet, that would be great for integrating him into the team." Hotch said.

"Right, because he is only yours to treat as a pet." Gideon said, his tone harsh.

"I've never treated him as less than me, he is my partner, whether he is bonded to me as his owner as well or not. He is a person, I treat him as such." Hotch replied firmly.

"Good. I would love to get him into the team, I think I can talk to the right people." Gideon said with a nod.

"I would call this a successful meeting, but I really should get him home, he wanted to work on his paper today." Hotch said with a smile, lightly shaking the boy awake.

"A'rn..." Spencer mumbled, burying his face into his lovers shoulder.

"It's time to head home, my love." Aaron whispered so only Spencer could hear.

"We should get lattes more often.." Spencer murmured as he stretched out, yawning when Aaron helped him stand.

"It was nice meeting you, kid." Derek said with a grin. 

"You too!" Spencer said with a bright smile, it was contagious, lighting up the faces of the men around him.

"I'll see what I can do to get you into the team." Gideon said, smiling at the boy who gave him a shy nod and smile. 

"We are going home now, Aaron?" Spencer whispered.

"Yes, baby." Aaron responded quietly.

"Good, I need you." Spencer purred into his ear.

"You'll be the death of me, kitten." Aaron growled in his ear, rushing them both out of the coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this didn't have smut, but I just wanted to add a little bit of actual plot to this story without lot's of drama, SMUT WILL COME NEXT! If there is something particular you want to see Aaron do with Kitty!Spencer, let me know in the comments! 
> 
> Something about writing super intense smut between Aaron and a needy Spencer (Who has adorable ears and a tail) just makes my heart sing, also puts me in a great mood. lmao


	3. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yup... pure sinful smut

"Aaron please.." Spencer gasped, pulling away from the heated kiss Aaron had captured him in.

"What do you need, baby?" Aaron ask, his voice husky, eyes dark, roaming over the still clothed form of his lover. 

"You!" Spencer whined, thrusting his hips against Aaron's.

"You have me." Aaron said with a smirk, pulling off Spencers cardigan and unbuttoning his shirt. 

"Aaron!" Spencer squeaked when his lover began mouthing at his neck as he stripped the boys torso. 

"If you can't say it, you can't have it, Kitten." Aaron whispered in his ear, unbuttoning Spencer's pants.

"Aaron, please! I need it so bad.." Spencer whimpered, shimmying out of his pants to aid Hotch's attempt to rid them of the geniuses body. 

"Need what?" Aaron asked, grasping Spencer's hard member through his royal blue briefs.

"Aarooon!! Fuck me, dammit!" Spencer hissed out, pressing into the hand cupping his arousal. 

"A good kitty doesn't curse, I'm not sure you deserve to be fucked." Aaron said, his voice deep. 

"No! I'm sorry, please Aaron, I'll be good!" Spencer whined, his tone desperate, needy. 

"You gonna be good for me?" Aaron asked.

"So good!" Spencer keened, his hips still desperately thrusting into the contact.

"I'm not sure, you're going to have to convince me." Aaron said darkly, making the boy whimper, his tail flicking back and forth.

"Anything, please Aaron!" Spencer's voice was high and desperate, just how Aaron likes it.

"Take my clothes off." Aaron commanded. 

Spencer immediately unbuttoned Aaron's shirt before unbuckling his pants. With Aaron standing in his boxers, his erection very evident, Spencer couldn't stop himself from kneeling before his lover and mouthing at the the head through the fabric. Aaron immediately released a groan, reaching his hand down to card through his young lovers hair. 

"Enough teasing, take it out and suck." Aaron said sternly, looking down at the boy who was now pulling down his boxers with his bottom lip between his teeth. Aaron gasped out at the feeling of Spencer's tongue licking from his base all the way to his head. 

"Oh Spencer, good boy.. take it in, baby, use that beautiful mouth of yours and make me feel good." Aaron moaned and had to steady himself when Spencer closed his mouth around the tip, sucking and licking enthusiastically before taking more in, getting into a steady rythm of moving his head up and down, taking in what he could without deep-throating. 

"Oh god, Spencer.. Take me deeper, I know you can." Aaron groaned out, tightening his hold on Spencer's hair, but still being careful of his ears. 

Spencer relaxed his throat and slowly moved down, taking Aaron's significant length into his throat, focusing on not choking as he feels his throat be stuffed with Aaron's girth. 

Aaron brought his other hand down to his boys head, using it to lightly scratch behind Spencer's ear, making the boys eyes close and release a whimper around Aaron's cock, sending delicious vibrations through the Unit Chiefs abdomen. He continued to scratch behind his ear, letting Spencer suck at his length as he would pull up to the head before taking him deep again. It wasn't long before Aaron felt himself getting close, he wasn't done yet, not nearly. He tightened his grip on Spencer's hair, making the boy whine as he pulled his head up and off his dick, a string of saliva following his red and swollen lips. Spencer looked up at him with pleading eyes, squirming on his knees before the man. 

"Stand up and get out of those briefs, you've made a mess of them." Aaron said sternly, admiring the flush of embarrassment spreading across Spencer's cheeks.

Spencer stood on shaky legs, knobbly knees. He shimmied out of his briefs, forcing himself not to look at the wet spot his leaking cock made at the front. 

Aaron pulled the flushed and needy boy into a passionate kiss, pulling a meal from the genius, Aaron always loved that sound. He reached his hands back to grip at the surprisingly plump cheeks for such a skinny man. He gripped them hard, making Spencer pull his lips away from Aaron's and whine. Spencer thrust his aching arousal against Aaron's, causing them both to moan at the friction. 

"I didn't say you could do that. On the bed, ass in the air, now." Aaron said roughly, pushing Spencer away so he almost toppled over onto the bed. Spencer crawled up till his could brace himself on his forearms and knees, keeping his ass in the air, presenting himself. 

"So pretty like this.." Aaron cooed, trailing his hand over the boys ass cheeks before cupping and fondling his balls, causing Spencer to squeak out in surprise and pleasure. 

"What do you want, kitten?" Aaron asked, his voice laced with lust. 

"Ughnnn you!" Spencer whined. 

"What do you want from me?" Aaron asked, a devious grin on his face as he contibues to fondle the boys balls. 

"T-to f-fuck me! Please! I've been so good!" Spencer whimpered as Aaron retracted his hand. 

"Shh, baby, I'll take care of you. How rough can you you take it today, hmm?" Aaron asked, rubbing his hand along the boys hip. 

"As rough as you want." Spencer said, shaking with need.

"That's not an answer, do you need me to be careful?" Aaron asked, his voice more stern. 

"N-no! I can take it, I can take anything you give me." Spencer whined. 

"Good boy, I'm going to fuck you from behind, okay?" Aaron asked. 

Most would find it weird for Aaron to check, but he knew that Spencer sometimws found sex difficult if he couldn't see Aaron's face. They had never discussed it in detail, but they almost always would switch positions to face each other before Spencer could cum. If he was in a bad headspace, he almost always needed to ride Aaron, having some of the control made it amazing for the boy, avoiding any past trauma. It was rare that Spencer got off without at least getting a glance at Aaron or hearing his voice coaxing him to finish. Aaron never pushed the subject, he knew Spencer would talk about it when he was ready, till then, he was more than happy to look into his lovers eyes as he fucked him senseless.

"Need you, Aaron." Spencer said, his tail flicking back and forth to match the movement of his needy squirming. 

"I'm gonna stretch you real good first, baby." Aaron said, rubbing soothing circles on the boys hip. 

He was quick to grab the lube which was already on the bed, lubing up two fingers and squeezing a drop onto Spencer's waiting hole, making the boy twitch and whimper. 

Aaron was slow when he pushed both fingers into Spencer's tight entrance, savoring the way his lovers back arched.

"Ooh Aaron!" Spencer keened, feeling Aaron work his fingers into his ass. 

"Stay still, kitten." Aaron instructed, thrusting his fingers in and out of Spencer's tight heat. 

"Aaron, please! I'm ready.. Take me please!" Spencer whined, moaning as Aaron brushed against his prostate. 

"You aren't ready for what I want yet, I need to fuck you, Spencer." Aaron growled, thrusting in a third finger with little resistance.

"Ah! So fuck me!" Spencer yelled, feeling himself stretch to accommodate the added finger. 

"No, baby, I want to _Fuck_ you... _Hard_." Aaron said, carefully stretching his fingers within the boy to open him up, squeezing out more lube over his hole. 

"Ohhh, Aaron it feels so good.." Spencer mewled, feeling his lover thrust against his prostate.

"I want you to cum on my fingers, Spencer." Aaron said, rubbing his fingers against the geniuses prostate.

"W-what? But- Unnhh! A-Aaron you aren't- ah! Need you in me!" Spencer whined, trying to stay still as Aaron adds more pressure against his prostate, thrusting his fingers _hard._

"Come on baby, be a good boy for me, cum on my fingers.." Aaron coaxed, moving his hand faster, feeling Spencer tighten around him.

"A-Aaron.." Spencer mewled. He strained his neck to look back at his lover, desperately trying to see him so he could release safely.

"Aaron?" Spencer whined out, his voice even higher.

"Shh, right here, baby. Cum for me, Spencer. Be my good boy and cum for me." Aaron urged.

"Ahhn! Aaron.." Spencer gasped before tensing, his balls drawing up as Aaron continued to thrust his fingers into the boys waiting hole.

With a soft cry, Spencer was cumming onto his chest and the bed spread. Smiling, Aaron retracted his fingers and rubbed soothing circles onto Spencer's lower back, directly next to his tail. Moving gently, Aaron grabbed Spencer's thighs and pulled him back so his legs dangled off the bed.

"Ah.." Spencer gasped, feeling his now limp member rubbing against the bed.

"Shh, I'm going to fuck you now, kitten.." Aaron whispered, bending down and kissing the back of Spencers neck, causing the boys breath the hitch. He grabbed one of the pillows on the bed and gently tucked it under Spencer's hips, eliciting a whine from the young cat-hybrid. 

"A-Aaron.. Sensitive.." Spencer whimpered as he heard his older lover slicking up his own hard cock.

"I know, baby, I want you to cum for me again. Can you do that?" Aaron asked, pushing himself against Spencer's entrance. 

"I-I don't know if I can- Ahn!" Spencer yelped as he felt Aaron slowly push himself inside the tight heat pulling him in deeper.

"Ahnn.. AHN AARON!" Spencer wailed as he felt his lovers large member brush against his sensitive prostate. It was a lot, too much, despite how it hurt, his member gave an interested twitch against the pillow Aaron had placed under his hips. 

"Shh, baby, I'll go slow, get you all needy and begging again." Aaron cooed, starting a gentle rhythm in and out of Spencer's overstimulated body.

"Ohhh, 'is too much.." Spencer whined, tears gathering at his ears from the intense sensation. He felt himself hardening again, it was too much, but he needed more.

"You're so tight, Spencer, so good, my good kitten." Aaron praised, picking up his pace as he gripped Spencers hips, but not hard enough to hurt or bruise.

He savored Spencer's whines as he began to thrust steadily into his small body. He kissed along his young lovers back, being careful of his limp tail curled across his back as he released small whines and gasps for breath. 

"Ah.. Ah.. Aaron! Oh god, 'is so good! T-Too much! Ahn!" Spencer babbled, his nerves felt like they were on fire, with every hard thrust, his aching member was brushed against the billow beneath him.

"Hold on to the blankets, kitten." Aaron commanded, increasing his grip on the boys hips before he began to roughly thrust into Spencer.

"Uhhgnn! S-slow!" Spencer cried out, tears streaming down his cheeks as he felt that ache in his abdomen and a burning pain in his rear.

"Shh, just feel, baby." Aaron soothed, his tone was surprisingly soft compared to his rough thrusts, jostling the lithe man.

"Aaron! I-I'm close!" Spencer cried out, feeling himself build up to the edge, but he knew he couldn't tip over, not yet, not like this.

"So cum." Aaron said, his movements only getting harder, aiming directly for the boys prostate, pounding into him as he felt all of his stress release with every thrust.

"A-Aaron, I-I can't.. Ah! Need to-" 

"I told you to cum, Spencer!" Aaron growled out, gripping Spencer's hips hard enough to bruise, making the boy gasp in pain.

"Th-that hurts Aaron! S-slow down! Please please, I n-need to, need-" Spencer cried out, his vision had gone blurry from his tears, he choked on his own words, he felt so close to the edge, so close to reaching his climax for the second time, but he couldn't he needed to see Aaron this time.

"Cum and I'll take care of you, come on Spencer!" Aaron yelled, not slowing his thrusts, he was so close, he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, he needed his young lover to get off so he could empty himself inside the scorching passage.

"Aaron, no! Need to- need to see y-you... Please, please please-"

"Oh baby, okay, shh.." Aaron soothed, slowly pulling out and turning Spencer over on his back, keeping the pillow under his hips to help the angle.

"Thank you, thank you, thank y- AHN!" Spencer keened, feeling Aaron enter him again, immediately take up the same pace, hitting his prostate dead on.

"Such a good boy, taking it so well, cum for me, baby." Aaron grunted, feeling himself quickly approaching his climax, Spencer's cries of pleasure causing a fire to burn in his abdomen.

"I'm close! C-close!" Spencer called out, feeling his body tense as he stared up into Aaron's face. He wrapped his arms around his older lovers neck, pulling him down into a desperate kiss. 

Aaron's movements became erratic as he felt Spencer clench impossibly tight around him, his body rigid beneath Aaron's thrusts. Spencer broke their kiss to cry out in ecstasy as he came across his belly and chest, shooting across Aaron's chest as well.

"Oh god, Spencer, so good!" Aaron groaned, changing his angle to direct away from Spencer's overly sensitive prostate. He made several more erratic thrusts before emptying himself inside of Spencer's now limp, yet twitching body. With a final stutter of his hips he collapsed on top of the boy gasping for breath. 

"God Spencer, you took me so well, I love you." Aaron said, kissing across Spencer's chest.

"I love you too." Spencer breathlessly replied, bringing his hand to the top of Aaron's head, carding through his short dark hair.

Aaron smiled stupidly against Spencer's warm skin, the boy was only ever warm during or after sex, it was something Aaron took the chance to appreciate every time they made love. It was making love, even when it was rough like that had been, Aaron loved Spencer and would never purposely hurt the lithe man. He slowly pulled out of his lover, savoring the soft mewl the boy released as he did so.

"Did I hurt you?" Aaron asked concerned.

"No, felt so good, just sore.." Spencer said, still in a daze.

"I'm need to clean you up, you also came.. all over my chest.." Aaron said with a wide grin.

"Your fault.." Spencer mumbled.

"Is it now?" Aaron asked, leaning up to kiss Spencer's cheek before making his way to get off the genius. 

"Don't leave, keep me warm.." Spencer protested.

"Spencer, we are sweaty.. and sticky.. my cum is literally dripping out of your ass right now." Aaron said with a smirk. Spencer's face turned impossibly redder.

"Oh Aaron! Gross! Okay, okay I need a shower!" Spencer whined, but Aaron didn't get off him.

"I thought you wanted me to keep you warm?" Aaron chuckled.

"Aarooonuhh!" Spencer howled, his ears flattening on his head as he scowled at the man.

"Okay, okay, but only if I get to clean you." Aaron said, kissing Spencer's swollen lips.

"Mmmm, I guess I can let you do that." Spencer said, letting his lover help pull him off the bed, following him to the bathroom with a blissed-out smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next I shall continue the plot, but I felt like writing smut while I wait for my boyfriend to get off work and watch Criminal Minds with me.
> 
> Peace and love,  
> -Nei <3


	4. Part of the Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spencer spends some time with the team, apart from Aaron. Is Spencer socially and emotionally capable of this without Aaron by his side?
> 
> How will he greet his lover when the night is over? (Yes.. more smut..)

A second after knocking on the dark green door, Spencer was fixing his hair and straightening out his waistcoat, nervously shifting his weight. The door opened and he was met with a bright smile and welcoming dark eyes.

"Pretty boy! You came!" Derek cheered, stepping aside to allow Spencer inside. "Uh, yeah, I'm welcome, yes?" Spencer checked, not walking in just yet.

"Of course you are, that's why I invited you here and sent you my address, genius." Derek chuckled, gesturing for Spencer to make his way in. Spencer did, stopping once the door had been shut behind him. "You have a beautiful home." Spencer said, looking around the neat space as Derek carefully took his messenger bag from him and set it by the front door.

"Thank's, I restored the place myself." Derek said proudly, starting towards the kitchen and giving Spencer a look that clearly indicated to follow him.

"Really? That is very impressive." Spencer said with a shy smile, hesitantly following Derek into the medium sized, but very clean, kitchen. 

"Try not to sound so shocked, Doc." Derek said, flashing a teasing smile.

"You, uh, said that one of the girls on your team would be here?" Spencer asked carefully. Derek smiled, "She will, Garcia should be here soon, she's going to eat you up, kid." Derek laughed when Spencer's eyes widened and his ears twitched with confusion and then anxiety. 

"Will Gideon be coming?" Spencer asked, his voiced sounding hopeful. Derek barked out a laugh, but stopped when he saw the way the sound made the kid flinch, his ears flattening against his head. "Oh, no, sorry kid, I wasn't laughing at you! Gideon doesn't really do things with the team outside of work, he likes his alone time." Derek said with a gentle smile. 

"Oh, alright." Spencer said, now looking around the kitchen awkwardly.

"You want some food while we wait? I'm gonna work on fattening you up, Hotch doesn't feed you enough." Derek teased.

"It's not Aaron's responsibility to feed me, I'm not a house cat." Spencer said surprisingly calmly, his voice didn't hold as much bite as Derek thought it should considering his response. 

"Of course not, I was just kidding. I'm going to tease you a lot now that you are part of the team- well, I know you aren't officially part of the BAU now, but Gideon will get you in within a year or two, I'm sure of it." Derek said with a kind smile.

Spencer took a second to admire the man before him, he wasn't quite sure if he could call him a friend yet, but he sure wanted to. Derek had been nice to him since they met at that coffee shop and now even invited him to his house to hangout. Spencer felt incredibly lucky to have an opportunity to build a friendship with this man who could be his future coworker, partner FBI agent. Without thinking, Spencer was smiling to himself, a big bright smile that seemed to have been contagious seeing as Derek was now grinning at him.

"Man..." Derek sighed out.

"What?" Spencer questioned, looking slightly confused.

"I would kill to see what goes on in that mind of yours, with an IQ of 187, it's got to be mind-blowing." Derek said, but before Spencer could respond, he heard the front door open and shut, putting him on full alert.

No one had knocked, no ring of the door bell, someone had just let themselves into Derek's apartment and that couldn't be good. No one would completely ignore a social formality such as knocking, right? The only reason someone would that is if they wanted to hurt you or surprise you. Spencer wasn't fond of surprises, unless it was from Aaron. He hadn't even realized that he had backed himself into the corner of Dereks kitchen with his ears flat in fear and his tail curled around to his front so he could protect it.

"Kid?" Derek questioned, he couldn't help but feel freaked out by the display, the genius seemed terrified.

"Chocolate thunder, I bring wine and lots of it!" Garcia cheered, walking into the kitchen. The smile fell from her face when she saw Spencer, staring at her with wide terrified eyes, he was the picture of vulnerability and trauma, definitely trauma.

"Hey baby girl, this is Spencer Reid, the future resident genius Hotch has been seeing." Derek said hesitantly, glancing at Spencers glazed over eyes.

"Hi, Spencer! I'm Penelope Garcia, you can call me literally whatever you want, well except for baby girl, Derek has that reserved." Garcia said with a friendly smile, but Spencer simply nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat and offering a scared smile.

"Do you need us to leave, Spencer?" Derek asked. Spencer snapped his head to the larger male and shook his head, his tail uncurling from his front and swaying behind him again. "No, I'm okay, just the door, scared me I guess. It's nice to meet you Garcia." Spencer said, his smile a little less scared and a little more shy this time.

"Oh buttercream you are too cute! I could just eat you up!" Garcia cooed, taking a careful step closer to the boy.

"I told you!" Derek laughed out, turning around to check on the lasagna he had baking in the oven.

"Buttercream..?" Spencer asked.

"Oh my sweet baby, that is the first of many nicknames I will give you." Garcia assured with a smile.

"Oh Okay.." Spencer muttered, though his ears started to perk up again which made Garcia smile. She held up a bottle of wine with a grin. "Do you want some wine, cutie?" Garcia asked, already pulling the cork out of a partially empty bottle of red wine.

"Ah, no thank you.." Spencer said carefully, his eyes darting around the room nervously. He started to really wish Aaron was with him for this.

"Not a big drinker?" Derek asked, still having a staring contest with the lasagna through the glass in his oven door.

"Uh, I'm not quite yet 21.." Spencer whispered.

"Whoa! You are a baby! Does this mean Hotch is a cradle robber?" Garcia joked, causing Derek to turn around and throw a dish towel at her.

"Gross, baby girl!" Derek yells. Spencer cocks his head at the comment, confused. "Don't worry about it, kid." Derek says with a shake of his head.

"You are so cute!" Garcia cooed, staring at Spencer. The boy blushed a pretty pink.

"Don't overwhelm the poor boy." Derek said, coming to Spencers rescue.

"Maybe I will take that drink.." Spencer half joked, feeling his nerves at a new high. The two agents snickered at his comment.

"No, Hotch will never forgive me if I get his boy drunk." Derek said, smirking at the kid who was now pouting.

"Can I pet you?" Garcia asked suddenly. Spencer stared at her surprised. "Baby girl!" Derek yelled, clearly a warning to back off.

"It's fine! I was surprised she asked, normally people just... do it. You can, uh, pet me, just don't focus on my ears.." Spencer muttered.

Garcia squeaked in excitement before bringing her hand to the top of Spencers head, scratching directly behind his ears, the boy instantly leaned into the touch, a soft purr emitting from him. "Oh my god, your hair is so soft, I could do this all day!" Garcia praised, admiring the boys enthusiastic response.

"Damn kid, calm down before you start moaning." Derek joked, but Spencers eyes went wide and he shuddered away from Garcias touch with bright red cheeks.

"Oh don't listen to him, he just doesn't want to admit that he wants to pet you, darling." Garcia said, winking at Spencer who was properly embarrassed.

"Well, I can't say I haven't wondered, but I don't want to disrespect you, man." Derek said honestly. Spencer flashed him a smile and simply took a step closer, tilting his head to give Derek a better angle to scratch behind his ears.

Derek carefully brought his hand up and began scratching behind one of Spencers perked up ears. His hair was soft, silky even. Derek couldn't hold back his smile when the boy pushed into the contact, purring even louder. It was a very rewarding response, adorable even. Derek could see why Aaron was attracted to the kid, if Derek met a girl who was like Spencer, he could easily fall in love with these qualities. Spencer nuzzled Dereks hand, his eyes closed, he felt himself completely relax at the contact, but it made him think of Aaron, he always missed Aaron. No one could ever pet or comfort him as well as his lover could. Derek pulled his hand away when Garcia snickered, the boy backed up with a relaxed and sleepy face.

"That really does relax you, huh?" Derek asked, turning back around to remove the lasagna from the oven.

"Mmhmm.." Spencer hummed.

Garcia and Spencer helped Derek get all the food laid out on the table and drinks poured, wine for Garcia and Derek, water for Spencer. Once they had all their food plated, they took their seats and began to dig in. Spencer sat there happily eating the meal, humming around each bite and smiling whenever he swallowed down his bites. He all participated into chit-chat, talking about their interests and even teasing each other.

"You really are such a sweet heart, how could anyone hurt you?" Garcia said without thinking.

Derek went still when the words left Garcias mouth, he was sure that Spencer wouldn't want to talk about that.

He was right. Spencer tensed at the mention and the color drained from his face. "Uh, n-no one hurt me.." Spencer stammered.

"Oh, Well sorry, that's my bad, I thought Derek said that Hotch met you while you were with-" Garcia was cut off by Derek groaning when Spencer started anxiously shifting.

"Garcia, stop talking!" Derek said loudly, making the boy flinch.

Spencer was visibly shaking at this point. "What did Aaron tell you?" Spencer asked suddenly, not quite making eye contact with Derek.

"Listen, kid, he didn't tell us much, just that you had an owner before him and he didn't treat you well." Derek said gently.

"He told you about Andrew!? Oh my god! Was that all? Did he say how we met?" Spencer asked, his voice now panicked.

"Calm down, Reid, please. Hotch told us minimum information needed when you had a bad reaction to your tail being brought up." Derek said, avoiding too many details.

Spencer's chest heaved before he spoke. "What exactly did he say to you, Derek?" His eyes were like daggers into Dereks soul. Garcia couldn't help but wince at the fire inside the boy.

Derek rubbed his face with his hand and let out a sigh, glancing at Garcia who was especially focused on her side salad now. "Alright, he said that one night he heard you screaming because your previous owner was dragging you down an alley way by your tail before beating you. He said that he got the guy to back off and then he bonded with you while you recovered." Derek explained softly, though Garcia gasped when she heard the part about the boys tail.

Spencer stood on shaky legs. "I suppose you know more about me than I do about you." Spencer muttered, not meeting either sets of eyes on him.

"Oh boy wonder, I'm so sorry. Let us tell you more about us, it can be like a bonding experience." Garcia tried. Spencer hesitated for a moment before sitting back down. still fidgeting. He glanced between them before nodding his head, indication for one of them to start.

"I'll start, I lost my parents in a car accident with a drunk driver. They were out looking for me when it happened, I still feel guilty." Garcia said quietly, though she gave a sad smile to Spencer who seemed to be listening intently now. 

"I'm so sorry." Spencer whispered, his voice had an understanding to it, like he knew exactly what it felt like to lose a parent. Garcia smiled, a little less sad now and glanced at Derek, indicating for him to talk now.

"When I was 10, my dad was killed in a robbery, I was with him when it happened." Derek said, though he went quiet afterwards. Spencer looked at him, his eyes shining.

"I knew something bad happened to you." Spencer said quietly, so quietly that Garcia didn't hear it, but Derek did just barely.

Dereks eyebrows raised in surprise as he looked at Spencer. "What?" Derek asked the boy who was now biting his bottom lip.

"Your eyes, I could just tell that you've been through something, something really bad. You're strong though Derek Morgan. Aaron always reminds me that I'm strong, he always holds me when I feel weak, but you don't have someone doing that for you. I think you're really strong." Spencer said with an honest smile, rubbing at his eyes before his tears could fall.

"Thanks, kid. Hotch is right, you are strong." Derek said, reaching across to clasp his hand around Spencers shoulder. 

Spencer smiled and sniffled, looking between the two people who had just shared something so personal to them with him. Could he call them his friends now? Spencer didn't say anything until Derek pulled his hand away, still smiling at the boy. "I think we should watch a movie together!" Garcia recommended with a bright smile.

Spencer seemed hesitant, glancing at his watch. "Somewhere to be, pretty boy?" Derek asked with a flirty smile.

The kid offered a shy smile. "I, uh, I don't want Aaron to be at home alone, he should be leaving work soon." Spencer muttered.

"Wow, he really leaves this late?" Garcia asked with wide eyes, looking at Dereks clock that read 9:23pm. 

Spencer nodded his head in affirmation.

"So what do you do while he's gone?" Derek asked.

"I work at a bookstore, outside of work I'm usually doing coursework, I'm basically always taking some college class." Spencer explained, a faint blush on his cheeks. 

Derek huffed out a laugh. "Well, big bad Unit Chief Hotchner leaves you at home alone all the time, can't he spend one night alone?" Derek joked, though he got a harsh look from Spencer in response. 

"If it was up to him, I wouldn't be alone so often. I would never purposely make him feel the way I do when at home alone." Spencer growled out.

Derek put his hands up in a defensive manner. "Look, you don't have to stay, but I'm sure Hotch would actually be pleased if you spent some time with us, you really are part of the team after all." Derek said, shrugging as he stood and began clearing up their plates, he stopped when he noticed how little Spencer had eaten. "You still hungry?" He asked, eyeing the kids skinny frame.

"No, thanks, I'm full." Spencer replied, patting his almost concave stomach, though it appeared flat through the layers of clothing.

"You're a stick!" Garcia yelled, pinching Spencers arm.

The boy yelped and jumped back from her, "Hey! Don't pinch me!" He yelled, though he was smiling.

"Can you stay to watch a movie with us? Just let your hunky man know you'll be a little late!" Garcia pleaded, tugging the boy towards the couch in the living room.

Spencer glanced at his watch again before shrugging and offering Garcia a smile. "Alright, alright, one movie, nothing too long though!" Spencer said seriously. Derek entered the living room behind them and sat on the couch with them. "How about a scary movie?" Derek suggested, earning an excited squeal from Garcia.

Spencer nervously agreed, he never watched movies alone, he had never even watched a scary movie before, he found himself wishing he had Aaron to cuddle into at the moment. He couldn't help but feel a small pang of anger at the thought of Aaron, knowing he had shared his personal story with the team, but he always longed to be next to the man. He didn't want to ruin the night for them, he could handle a horror movie, he had looked over case files for Aaron all the time. He didn't pay attention to what movie was selected or when they dimmed the lights. Before he knew it, Garcia was pulling him into the center of the couch and Derek sat on the other side of him, throwing a blanket over the three of them.

"We'll keep you safe from the movie, boy wonder." Garcia cooed, scratching Spencers head. "I'm not scared." Spencer said unconvincingly. Derek snickered at him and hit play.

The movie didn't start out too bad, but Spencer couldn't help but feel on edge. As the movie progressed, it became more and more suspenseful, building up his anxiety and expectation for something to scare him. He didn't like the feeling it was causing him, it felt too much like how he used to be tense around Andrew all the time. He shook away the fearful thoughts, trying to enjoy the movie like his.. friends(?) were. It was when the supposed Demon suddenly appeared on screen that Spencer screamed, actually screamed and buried his face under the blanket. He couldn't help but flatten his ears against his head and curl his tail around to his stomach and pulling his knees to his chest. He heard Derek laugh at him and felt a pang in his heart, he wanted to go home to Aaron and cuddle with him and not be here, scared, being laughed at.

Garcia reached over and smacked Derek, halting his laughs, "He's upset, don't laugh at him!" She reprimanded. Derek looked at the boy who had his face buried in his knees.

"Oh shit, kid, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. Are you actually scared?" Derek asked, wrapping his arm around Spencer like he would to Garcia. Derek heard the boy sniffle and he couldn't help the guilt taking over his heart. "We are turning the movie off, okay? Do you want to go home?" Derek asked, rubbing his hand up and down the kids arm.

Spencer nodded his head into his knees, his ears still flat. "I-I'll just leave. I'm so sorry." Spencer whimpered, beginning to uncurl from himself. Derek gave him a worried look and Garcia tried scratching behind his ears to calm him, but he was too distraught to respond. "I don't think you should drive like this, Kid." Derek said softly.

"I took the bus. I'll be fine." Spencer assured with a weak smile.

"You certainly aren't taking the buses like this at this time! I'm taking you home." Derek said, it sounded more like an order than an offer. His tone caused Spencer to flinch.

"Uh, no thanks, really I'm fine." Spencer stammered out.

"Buttercream, want me to call Hotch?" Garcia asked carefully. Spencer simply nodded. Derek kept rubbing Spencer's arm and pulled the kid closer to him. Garcia pulled out her phone and dialed Hotch.

Aaron was at home tidying up, thinking Spencer would like a break from always being the one cleaning for once. When his phone rang with Garcias contact, he released a sigh, did they have a case? He usually knew before her, but it was possible she was with JJ at the moment. "Hotchner." He said into the phone.

"Hi Sir, uh, I'm here with Spencer.." 

"Oh, alright, did you need something?" Aaron asked, his eyebrows creasing in mild concern.

"Well, Derek uh, he put on a horror movie and-"

"Oh god, no. Spencer doesn't watch things like that, he never has before. I try to keep anything that will cause him tension away from him, it causes him panic attacks. What happened?" Aaron asked, anger seeping into his voice.

"He got scared and kind of curled in on himself, he's insisting on leaving, but we don't want him taking the buses this late and alone like this, he wont let Derek drive him." 

"Put him on the phone, now." Aaron ordered.

"A-Aaron?" Spencers voice wavered through the phone.

"Baby, I need you to let Derek take you home, or I can come get you." Aaron said softly.

"Can you pick me up?" Spencer asked quietly.

"Why don't you want Derek driving you?" Aaron asked. When all he got was a quiet whine in response, he realized. Spencer still had issues with men, especially alpha males. He rubbed his hand over his face before continuing. "Baby, listen to me, Derek is safe, alright? He wont hurt you, I trust him." Aaron assured.

"You trust him?" Spencers soft voice asked him.

"With my life." Aaron promised. "Okay," Spencer sighed. "I'll see you soon. I love you, Aaron." Spencer whispered.

"I love you too, see you soon."

The car ride was silent, Spencer sat in the passenger seat while Derek drove, Garcia in the back. Spencer was plastered to the car door, putting as much distance between himself and Derek the entire way, his skin aching to feel Aaron. Derek sighed and glanced at Spencer before speaking. "I'm sorry I laughed at you, man. I didn't know you were actually scared, next time we hangout, no horror movies, okay?" Derek offered with a smile. Spencer looked at him shocked.

"You still want to hangout?" Spencer asked, his voice dripping with disbelief. 

"Well yeah, I had fun with you today, I won't scare you next time though, I promise." Derek said with a small laugh, making the boy give him a shy one in return.

The rest of the car ride was spent in a much more comfortable silence, Spencer was more relaxed. When they pulled up to the house the boy shared with his lover, he hoped out of the car with his messenger bag slung over his shoulder. To Dereks surprise, he walked around the truck to meet Derek as he stepped out. "Thank you, Derek." Spencer said, standing awkwardly. Derek chuckled and pulled him into a hug, ruffling the boys hair, being mindful of his now perked up ears. Garcia stepped out of the truck and hugged Spencer from behind.

"You go have a relaxing night with the bossman, my sweet baby genius." Garcia cooed before getting into the passenger side of the truck. Derek walked Spencer to the front door and knocked. The door opened after only a moment.

"Spencer, are you okay?" Aaron asked, sounding worried, Spencer smiled and launched himself into Aaron's arms. Aaron kissed the top of his head and rubbed his back.

"Thanks for taking him home, Morgan." Aaron thanked him with a smile. "Anytime, Hotch, He's fun to hang with." Derek said, being sure the kid heard him before he took off back to his truck.

Aaron shuffled them both into the house and closed the door behind them. "Are you okay?" He asked, kissing the top of Spencers head again.

"Yeah, just embarrassed, I ruined their movie.." Spencer mumbled.

"Oh baby, it's fine, they can still watch the movie, they just don't want you to be uncomfortable." Aaron soothed, holding Spencer tighter.

"Dinner was awkward.." Spencer mumbled. "Why was that?" Aaron asked.

"Garcia brought up Andrew. Apparently, they already knew about him because you told them." Spencer said, his voice had a tinge of anger.

"Oh, Spencer.. I'm sorry I told them some of your story, I should have discussed it with you first, I just didn't want to lie to them." Aaron sighed out, dreading the fight he was sure they were about to have. To his surprise, Spencer just backed up from him enough to plant a tender kiss on his lips, it was far too short.

"It's okay, Aaron." Spencer assured, pulling Aaron into another kiss, this one much deeper, more intense. "I missed you tonight." Spencer said against Aarons lips.

"I missed you too." Aaron kissed Spencers jaw, moving down to directly under his ear, sucking at the skin. "A-Aaron.." Spencer whined.

"Hmm?" Aaron asked, his mouth still against the now marked skin, lightly licking over it. "Y-you cleaned.." Spencer stuttered. "I did, I should share the chores with you more." Aaron murmured, kissing down Spencers neck, his hands rubbing over the boys sides, moving around to his backside and cupping his rear.

"Ah! You want me?" Spencer gasped, grinding his hips against Aaron's. Aaron growled before biting at Spencers neck, drawing a long whine from the boy. "I want to make love to you, Spencer." Aaron whispered into his ear, saliva following Spencers neck to Aarons lips. Spencer gasped at the words, feeling himself harden already. 

"Please, Aaron.." Spencer whimpered, grinding his arousal against Aarons through their layers. "Did you eat your dinner?" Aaron asked suddenly, pulling away to savor the needy whine Spencer released.

"Some of it, I'll eat more after if you want, just please Aaron!" Spencer keened, trying to push back against Aaron. "Good boy, I want you on the bed, naked." Aaron growled into his ear, nipping at his neck one more time before gently pushing him towards the bedroom. Spencer scampered off, Unbuttoning his waistcoat on the way.

Aaron casually took off his shirt and unbuckled his belt. He kicked off his shoes and pulled his pants down, folding them before setting them on the couch. Now in his boxer, he stripped off his socks and slowly made his way to the bedroom. Almost immediately he felt himself harden at the scene before him, Spencer was naked, laying on his back with his arms spread. "You're gorgeous." Aaron groaned out, taking off his boxers and climbing onto the bed over top his young lover. "I think you're gorgeous.." Spencer whispered, pulling Aarons head down for a kiss. 

Their lips moved together fluidly, communicating their love for one another through their movements. Spencer thrust his hips up to meet Aarons, whining when his straining member made contact with Aarons. "I'm so proud of you." Aaron said, mouthing down Spencers neck to his chest. "Mmm you are?" Spencer questioned, trying to listen rather than get lost in the feeling of Aarons mouth on him.

"You spent time with members of the team, you spoke with them, Derek has really taken a liking to you, baby boy." Aaron murmured, sucking a purple mark directly under Spencers collarbone, claiming his lover as his own. "I make things a-awkward.." Spencer stuttered, thrusting his hips up faster to meet Aarons. "You're perfect, everyone thinks so. Did they try to pet you?" Aaron asked, pulling up to look at his young lover, admiring his pink blush.

"They asked, I let them." Spencer answered honestly. Aaron raised an eyebrow, "You let them pet you? Did you purr for them?" Aaron asked, bringing his head down to suck another mark onto Spencers rapidly rising and falling chest. "I d-did." Spencer managed, his voice breaking into a moan as Aaron nipped and licked at the fresh mark. "Did you moan for them?" He asked, his voice darker. "No, never, only for you." Spencer insisted, his voice nothing more than a whine.

"Only mine?" Aaron asked, nuzzling Spencers neck with his face, licking up to his jaw. "Only yours, forever." Spencer assured, his hips bucking up when Aaron kissed him, it was hot and desperate. They only pulled away when they needed air. "Gonna moan for me tonight, baby?" Aaron asked breathlessly. "Yes, wanna feel good, Aaron, please!" Spencer pleaded, reaching his hand down to stroke Aarons hard and dripping member.

"Oh god, you're such a good boy, I'm so lucky." Aaron praised, groaning at the tightness wrapped around his weeping arousal. "I need you, Aaron." Spencer whimpered.

"I need to prep you first, baby. I'm going to stretch you out for me, make sure you're nice and ready for me." Aaron assured, kissing his young lover once more before reaching across to the bedside table for the lube. Spencer pulled his hand away from Aaron as the man bent back so he was on his knees between Spencers spread legs. "So beautiful like this, kitten." Aaron whispered, coating two fingers in lube before urging Spencers legs further apart. He circled his fingers around the pucker before gently pushing one into the tight heat. Spencer mewled at the feeling, he fought with himself not to squirm. Aaron started slowly thrusting his finger in and out, kissing along Spencers protruding hipbones as he did so. "You need to eat more, baby.." Aaron whispered sadly, seeing how underweight his baby was, he slowed the thrusts of his finger, drawing a needy sound from the boy beneath him.

"I w-will Aaron! Please, more.." Spencer pleaded, trying to push down onto the finger inside him. Aaron shushed him with a soothing kiss to his tummy, slowly pushing a second finger in with the first, drawing a high and needy whimper from Spencer. "You sound so pretty like this, desperate for me.." Aaron said, kissing across Spencers stomach and abdomen, admiring the pale and smooth skin. "O-only you can make me feel like th-this! Ahn! So good.." Spencer whined out, bucking his hips in a desperate attempt for friction against his member, though all he was met with was air.

"Shh, soon baby, I'm gonna take care of you." Aaron promised, adding a third finger along with more lube. Spencer whined at the slight stretch this time, though he was quickly moaning in pleasure. "I'm ready for you, take me Aaron!" Spencer pleaded, thrusting his hips down onto the fingers. "Patience, kitten.." Aaron whispered, drawing out his slow thrusts into his boy. He crooked his fingers against Spencers prostate, making the boy jolt and cry out in pleasure. "Aaron please!" Spencer yelled.

"Okay, okay, I'm gonna take you now, my love." Aaron said, covering his hard cock in lube before moving back up the bed. He retracted his fingers from Spencer's hole and positioned his member against the entrance. He captured Spencers lips in a hard kiss before slowly pushing inside. Spencer broke away, crying out at the stretch. "Shh, I'm going slow, baby." Aaron promised, kissing Spencers cheek repeatedly as he slowly pushed in further, brushing across Spencers spot. 

"Ahn, Aaron! Oh oh, take me, Aaron! Please!" Spencer pleaded, thrusting his hips down onto Aaron. "Shit, baby, you're always so tight. So good." Aaron groaned, slowly pulling out before pushing back into his lovers tight heat. He angled his thrusts to hit Spencers prostate every time, savoring the way Spencer would keen and jerk at the stimulation.

"You amaze me, Spencer Reid." Aaron murmured into his ear, thrusting slow and deep into his lover, kissing across his jaw. "I-I do?" Spencer asked, whining at the intense feeling building in his abdomen. "Of course I do," Aaron made a particularly hard thrust, hitting Spencers prostate directly. "You aren't just a genius, you're so caring and you've overcome more than anyone I've met." Aaron said honestly.

"You make me a better person. You're so strong, you make me feel strong." Spencer gasped out. "You are strong, I love you so much." Aaron murmured, pressing into Spencer hard, every thrust bringing them both closer to the edge. "Oh.. Nnnn Aar-on! I'm gonna.." Spencer moaned out, writing beneath his lover. "You're close, baby?" Aaron asked, kissing across Spencers face. "So close... H-harder Aaron!" Spencer pleaded.

Aaron couldn't control the surprised look he wore at Spencers words, is young lover almost never asked for it harder, he always preferred it slow and gentle. Aaron captured Spencers lips in a passionate kiss as he thrust harder into the lithe body beneath, he was still being careful, trying not to hurt the boy. Spencer broke away from the kiss and flung his head back with a whine. "Nnn! Yes, Aaron! Ahhn so good! So close!" Spencer keened.

Aaron brought his hand down to wrap around the boys arousal. "Oh god Aaron! Please, please can I cum!?" Spencer whined out, squirming beneath his dominant lover as he was thrust into with a loving passion. Aaron nipped at the boys ear, growling low in his throat as he moved his hips, finding his pleasure within Spencers body. "Cum for me, lover." Aaron commanded. Spencer cried out softly as his body tensed, his orgasm rapidly approaching. He snapped his head back and exclaimed his pleasure as he shot ropes of cum across his and Aarons chests.

"So good for me, baby." Aaron praised, his thrusts becoming more erratic as he approached his own climax. "Let go, Aaron.. Want to feel you release in me.." Spencer mewled, still twitching as his lover rubbed against his sensitive prostate. Aaron gave one more hard thrust before cumming deep inside his lover, savoring the way Spencer moaned at the feeling of being filled. Aaron collapsed onto the boy, slowly pulling out, drawing a soft whine from the sated young man beneath him.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Aaron checked, kissing along Spencers chest. Spencer smiled, his eyes half-lidded. "No, I feel s'good.." Spencer answered, dazed. Aaron chuckled against his chest. "I need to clean you up." Aaron said, regrettably lifting himself up and giving Spencer a chaste kiss before getting off the bed. "No, 'm cold now.." Spencer whined.

Aaron chuckled softly and stroked the boys thigh before leaving to wet a washcloth with warm water. After returning and and gently wiping down his lover and then himself, he climbed into the bed next to Spencer, pulling the boy close so his face was against his strong chest. "You said you would eat.." Aaron said gently. Spencer nuzzled his face into the heat Aarons body was giving off. "I will, please, let us stay like this, for a moment at least." Spencer pleaded, his voice fragile.

Aaron kissed the top of his head and scratched behind the boys ear, appreciating the way his lover purred against him, sending a warmth straight to his heart. "Okay, baby, we can stay like this for now." Aaron assured. "I love you." Spencer murmured. 

"I love you too, Spencer."

"...Can we have hot cocoa after we cuddle?"

Aaron chuckled. "As long as you eat real food with it." Aaron said sternly.

Spencer grumbled. "Fiiiine."

"Good boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter, I wrote it in an attempt to distract myself from my depression :)
> 
> Peace and Love,  
> \- Nei with currently shaky hands <3


	5. Skinny Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst.. Sorrrryyy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of past physical and sexual abuse. 
> 
> This is angst, little bit of fluff in there too I guess. I wanted to give everyone a better idea of Spencers past trauma because I'm damaged hahahahaaaaa..

Spencer was sitting at the table, going over a stack of case files that Gideon had given him. Aaron had been gone for 3 weeks on a grueling case, Spencer wasn't taking it well. Aaron had never been gone this long before and he'd barely had the time to call while away. At this point, Spencer was malnourished and struggled to get out of bed each morning, he'd called off from work his last few shifts and was struggling to cope. Aaron had finally called 5 hours ago, saying he was on his way home, but he sounded defeated, almost broken. Spencer knew what that meant, the case must have ended off badly and this one involved kids, so it was most likely a devastating end. He desperately tried to put himself together, he took a hot shower and dressed in nice clothes. He wore a sweater-vest to hide his rapid weight loss, he brushed his hair so it didn't appear such a mess. He made sure his ears were perked despite the instinctual need to flatten them at his emotional despair. He took several deep breaths, reminding himself that Aaron would need him to be strong this time and he could do that. 

He hadn't eaten a bite of food in over two days, not that he was eating much before he fully stopped and was barely keeping himself hydrated. He groaned at the dark circles under his eyes, but made an effort to keep them wide and appearing happy. He drank two cups of coffee to give himself some energy before waiting by the door for Aaron. He couldn't help the smile that spread on his face when he heard the keys in the door. He swiftly stood up and presented himself the best he could as the door opened, revealing Aaron who was clearly run down. His tired face split into a sweet smile when he saw Spencer, looking at him like he was his entire world. 

He set his briefcase down and closed the door, locking it behind himself before taking two large strides towards his lover. "Spencer, baby... God, I missed you." Aaron said softly, wrapping his arms around the boy and burying his face in the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent and savoring it. He stood there for awhile, just holding the young man who he loved so dearly, finally feeling himself relax after 3 harrowing weeks. Spencer felt warmth spread through him at the feeling of finally being held, he tried to keep tears from spilling out of his eyes at the relief. 

"I love you, Spencer." Aaron whispered into the boys ear, placing his hand on the back of Spencers head and kissing his temple. "I love you too." Spencer muttered, holding Aaron even tighter.

"I'm sorry I was gone so long." Aaron said softly. "You never have to apologize." Spencer replied. Aaron pulled back to look into his lovers eyes, he noticed the dark circles, but otherwise Spencer seemed to be doing even better than he was, he felt all of the worry he had drain away. He was prepared to come home and care for his young lover, but it seemed he would be able to simply relax with the boy. "Let me give you a massage, yeah?" Spencer asked, rubbing his hands over Aarons back.

"That sounds perfect. Do you need to eat first, baby?" Aaron asked, looking over the boy before him. "No, I already ate, let me take care of you for once." Spencer said with a loving smile, praying that his profiler of a lover couldn't detect the lie. To his relief, Aaron nodded and let him lead him to their bedroom.

Once Aaron was only in a pair of boxers, he expected Spencer to get into some more comfortable clothes as well, but he didn't. He stayed in the same clothes, making the elder frown. Spencer urged him to lay on his chest as he lathered his hands in oil, straddling Aarons thighs. He began rubbing the oil into his older lovers back, digging the palms of his hands into the muscles along his shoulders. He trailed his ministrations down to his lower back, working out the knots he found.

"Oh.. Spencer.. You're so good at this.." Aaron moaned out at the talent of his boyfriends hands, "I should do this for you more often, hmm?" Spencer purred, kissing the back of Aarons head as he rubbed at the mans sides. "I mean.. if you want to.." Aaron said with a grin. Spencer chuckled as he got off of Aaron, causing the elder to groan at the loss.

"Flip onto your back." Spencer ordered, watching the way the man immediately did as told. Spencer climbed back onto him, straddling his lovers waist as he began rubbing his hands into the mans chest. "God, Spencer.." Aaron groaned, closing his eyes in pleasure and relaxation. "That good?" Spencer snickered, receiving a grin from the man below him. "You're perfect.." He gasped, now staring up at his lithe lover on top of him. He couldn't keep his hands from running over Spencers arms before placing them on the boys sides.

"You're wearing far too many layers.." Aaron said huskily. Spencer didn't miss the tenting beginning in Aarons boxers. Spencer smiled and bent down, kissing his lover slow and gentle. Aaron ran his hands over Spencers covered stomach, his eyebrows furrowing when he felt the way the fabric dipped under his hand. He pulled away and scanned his eyes over his young lover who was gasping. "Have you taken care of yourself while I was away?" He asked the young boy, he didn't miss the flash of guilt in Spencers eyes.

"I did."

Aaron frowned, was he lying to him? He brought his hands to the bottom of Spencers sweater vest and went to life it off the boy but his wrists were caught in his lovers grip. Aaron looked at him confused when he saw Spencers bottom lip caught between his teeth. "Spencer?" He questioned. "This is about you." Spencer answered, moving Aarons hands to rest on his thighs before he leaned forward to kiss the man again.

"I want to see you, Spencer.."

"Shhh"

"Spencer-"

"Just relax, Aaron.."

"I will when you let me see you, feel you.."

"Later.."

"Spencer."

The young man groaned in frustration and sat up, he looked more worried than frustrated and Aaron had a bad feeling in his gut, killing his arousal. "Take off you clothes" Aaron said sternly, making the boy look at him in shock, almost fear. "What? Aaron-" Spencer was cut off by his lover grabbing his wrists. "Just your shirts, let me see you, baby." Aaron said more softly this time. Spencer looked away from him. 

"Why are you hiding?"

"Dammit Aaron, let me take care of you for once!" Spencer snapped, getting off of the man and pulling his wrists from the mans grip. 

"You take care of me by being with me everyday, Spencer! You just gave me the massage of a lifetime, baby please!" Aaron sounded tired, exhausted even. "Get some sleep, Aaron. I'm okay, I promise." Spencer said softly, bending down to kiss Aarons forehead before backing away from the bed.

Aaron fully sat up on the bed looking shocked, like he'd been slapped across the face. "If you think I'd be able to sleep after this, you're wrong. You're hurting me by hiding right now, Spencer.." Aaron said the last part quietly, hurt in his voice. Spencer made his way to storm out of the room, but found himself feeling dizzy, his surroundings blurring around him. "Spencer? Baby?" Aaron called, seeing Spencer sway where he stood in place. He looked like he was about to collapse. He quickly shot out of the bed and wrapped his arms around the boy, receiving no fight from him, instead he went almost completely limp in his arms and let the Unit Chief lay him on the bed.

"Whats wrong, baby? Does something hurt?" He asked, cupping Spencers face. The boy groaned and shook his head. "uh.. 'm okay.." Spencer muttered. Aaron frowned at him, contemplating driving his lover to the hospital. Spencer blinked a few times before sitting up and shaking his head, his ears perking back up. "Aaron?" He asked, mildly confused. "Spencer, are you okay?" Aaron asked, fear present in his voice. 

"Wha- Oh.. Yeah I'm okay.." Spencer mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "What just happened?" Aaron urged, putting his hands on the boys shoulders. "Nothin.." Spencer said quietly. Aaron sighed and stared at the boy for a moment. His jaw line looked even sharper than usual and his cheeks almost seemed sunken in. Aaron thought back to how light Spencer felt sitting on top of him during that massage, how much softer his touches seemed than normal. 

"You haven't been eating." Aaron said, it was a statement, not a question. All Spencer could do was nod while he still felt dizzy. "I'm going to take your shirts off, okay?" Aaron asked carefully, keeping his tone non-threatening. Spencer nodded again, looking at his lover with weary eyes. Aaron gently tugged off the boys sweater vest, he couldn't help but already notice just how skinny Spencer looked without it. Next, he unbuttoned Spencers shirt and helped the boy shrug it off his arms. He covered his mouth when he got a look at the boy, he looked too close to emaciated.

"When was the last time you ate something?" He asked, staring at the young man who almost looked high, completely out of it. "Few days?" Spencer said, though he sounded like he wasn't sure. "God, Spencer! You can't do this! I'm bringing you food and you're going to eat it, now!" Aaron said sternly, his grip on Spencers shoulders tightening till it was painful.

"A'rn.. You're hurting me.." Spencer gasped out, looking at the unit chief with wide, scared eyes. Aaron eased up immediately, his face softening as he let go of the trembling boy. "You scare me, baby." Aaron said gently. "I'm sorry.." Spencer muttered, ducking his head. Aaron kissed his head before leaving the room to get food for the boy.

He returned with a banana which had more brown than Spencer would prefer, a protein bar and a glass of water. He peeled the top of the banana and handed it to Spencer, his movements were harsh due to his worry, his exhaustion. Spencer took the banana from his older lover, scared to deny it. He tentatively brought it to his mouth, taking a small bite. Aaron looked at him with an impatient glare. "Eat all of it." His tone was stern, angry, making the boy flinch before he forced himself to take several bites.

Aaron released a sigh once Spencer forced down the entire banana, making himself chew and swallow quickly before glancing at Aaron with hopeful eyes. He said nothing as he shoved the protein bar in Spencers face, indicating for the boy to eat it. "I don't like those.." Spencer protested. "Eat it." Aaron said sternly, his voice was cold and hard. Spencer felt himself tremble, Aaron had never treated him in such a way, that tone of voice was all too familiar to the boy. His past experiences told him that if he didn't do as he was told, he'd be hurt, so he took the bar and made himself eat it despite his disgust. He swallowed the last bite, but refused to look at Aaron this time, too afraid to see that same disappointment. It was a glass of water being held in front of him next, "Drink. All of it." Aaron said, his voice was still stern, frustrated. Spencer took the glass and gulped it down with little trouble, but his stomach felt full, he almost felt sick. He handed back the empty glass and wrapped his arms around his bare torso.

"Look at what you did to yourself while I was gone." Aaron said harshly, his voice was laced with disappointment, Spencer could hear how ashamed Aaron was of him. He curled his arms tighter around himself as his heart raced, beating against his thin chest. "I'm sorry.." He whispered, looking down at his covered legs, though his knees still jutted through the fabric.

"You could have killed yourself had I been gone longer."

"I-I'm sorry, Aaron.." 

"You didn't even think about how that would hurt me? You gave up on yourself because I was away for 3 weeks!? When I have to leave for a case, I won't be able to feel secure leaving you! Now every time I leave, I won't be sure that you'll still be here when I return! Why would you take it this far!?" Aaron yelled, waving his hands around, missing the way Spencer seemed to curl into himself more and more.

"I-I..I don't kn-"

"Don't fucking say you don't know! That's not an answer, dammit!" Aaron's angry voice was booming, sending shocks of fear through Spencers small body. He had memories rattling his brain in the moment, all the times he'd angered his previous owner, the yelling, the cursing, the pain, the blood...

He struggled to take in his next breath as tears spilled down his cheeks, he held himself tightly and kept his head bent down, expecting blows to begin raining down on him.

*

_"Get the fuck over here!"_

_"I-I'm sorry, s-sir!"_

**_Smack_ **

_"ah!"_

_"Shut the fuck up!"_

**_Smack_ **

**_Belt being unbuckled, zipper being brought down. Hair gently gripped as he was thrown on the bed, naked. Heavy weight climbing on top of him._ **

_"You'll stay fucking quiet while I use you, this is how you say sorry, pathetic fucking cat!"_

**_Pain, pain, pain, pain, blood, blood, blood, so much blood.. so much pain.._ **

**_*_ **

"-encer?" Hands were on his shoulders, shaking him. "Baby... Look at me, I'm sorry.." The hands began rubbing his arms gently, soothingly. He realized he wasn't really breathing, so he took in a rattled breath, sobs escaping as he exhaled. "Spencer.. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have ever yelled at you.. Look at me, please?" He heard a gentle voice, a safe voice. It was Aaron. He opened his eyes, trying to see through the tears fogging his vision. He saw Aaron, bleary, but Aaron.

"Aaron." It was sob of relief that follow the name on his lips. He wasn't back there, he wasn't back with Andrew, he was with Aaron. "Yes, It's Aaron, my love. I'm right here." Aaron said gently, pulling Spencer into his arms carefully. "I'm s-so sorry, Sir.." Spencer choked out. Aaron stiffened at the name. "Spencer?" He questioned. The boy slowly looked at him, still shaking. "Aaron." He said again, this time more calmly

Aaron kissed his forehead, lingering for a moment before speaking, "I'm right here, you're not back with him, I promise. You're safe."

"I'm safe." Spencer sighed out, pushing himself closer to Aaron. "I'm sorry I didn't eat.." Spencer's voice held shame. "It's okay, but we do need to work on this, baby. You can't neglect yourself while I'm away." He said gently, keeping his voice soothing. "When I'm on the team, we won't have to be away from each other so long.." Spencer whispered.

"That's true, but we might have longs gaps like this while you are in training, Gideon says your chances are looking really good."

"I'm so lucky he agreed to help." Spencer said, nuzzling his face into his lovers chest. Aaron chuckled, "How could he not? You're a genius.." He kissed Spencers head once more.

After a moment of comfortable silence, Aaron decided it was time to address what had happened earlier. "Spencer, baby, I'm going to ask you a question, but you don't have to answer, okay?" Spencer nodded against his chest. "Where did you go.. after I yelled at you? Your eyes glazed over and you started shaking and crying, it really scared me."

Spencer went stiff for a moment before he swallowed, preparing himself to talk to Aaron, really talk to him about his past for the first time. Aaron had a good idea of what things were like for Spencer, but it was always based off reactions to certain things or flashbacks he would get. They had never sat down and properly talked about what Spencer lived through before Aaron rescued him. "I- I was with Andrew again. He was angry, said I needed to apologize by staying quiet while he.." Spencer trailed off as tears came to his eyes.

"While he what, baby?" Aaron encouraged, tightening his hold on the boy to soothe him. "While he used me." Spencer said quietly, pushing his face impossibly further into Aarons chest, seeking comfort from his owners scent and warmth. "Oh, baby.. You never deserved that. You know that, right?" Spencer sniffled and nodded against the strong chest of his lover. "You made me know that, you remind everyday that you take care of me. You're so good to me, Aaron." Spencer let out a sad laugh.

"I try my best.. You make me so happy, Spencer, I only want to bring you the same happiness and comfort."

"You do."

"Really?"

"Really."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, most chapters wont have this type of angst or heavy topics, I generally want to keep this work happy and cute, so expect that for the next few chapters. I want to write in more plot, humor, fluffy fluffiness, and ofc smuutttt.. 
> 
> Also, i really want to take ideas for future chapters! If you have a specific fluffy/Smutty scene that you want to read, PLEASE comment! I find myself losing ideas, but I want to bring your wants to life in the form of words! Soooo yeah, I'll write the ideas in order of comments.. nothing is too weird, but if you want to comment as anon, go for it!
> 
> Peace and love,  
> -Nei <3


	6. Vodka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a minute since I've updated this work and I missed Cat!Spence and really needed the cuteness that is him in this AU.
> 
> ALSO IMPORTANT: Because Spencer is a hybrid, the ears on top of his head are just like cartilage with fur on them that formed as if he was a cat, but they don't function as actual ears for him to listen with, they are sensitive to touch though. He still has human ears on the side of his head like a.. well, like a human would. XD
> 
> The idea of him just not having human ears on the side of his head freaked me out, but so did the idea of holes on the top of his skull for those ears, so this put my mind at ease and hopefully it looks right in everybody else's heads.

"Pretty boy! You made it!" Derek cheered, clapping his hands together before grasping Spencer's shoulders and guiding him through the crowd to the table Garcia and JJ were at.

Spencer let Derek steer him through the moving bodies. His ears flattened against his head as he could smell the musk of sweat and sex. Why did he agree to meet the team for drinks? AT A CLUB? Spencer had just turned 21 a few days prior and Derek insisted that they celebrate it 'properly'. So here he was, at a club, without Aaron. Well, Aaron promised to meet them all after he finished some work he had with Gideon. 

"There's the baby genius!" Garcia squealed with wide eyes as she saw the small boy being directed to their table. JJ smiled and waved at the timid boy. "Hey! I'm Jennifer Jareau, but please, call me JJ." She said kindly. Spencer already liked her, she was non-threatening and welcoming, already having given him permission to a nickname.

"JJ" He said with a smile and small nod. Derek urged him to sit down, so he did. After some light catching up, Garcia took it upon herself to go get the group some drinks, declaring that she would show Spencer a 'unicorns and rainbows type of good time' which made his ears twitch in confusion.

"So, we just got word today that you are officially in the academy, you're under Gideon?" JJ asked. Spencer smiled brightly, his ears perking up and his tail swaying comfortably as he nodded enthusiastically in response. He was tucked into the wall on the inside of the booth they were sat at, Derek beside him. He felt safe being blocked from strangers and he was growing quite attached to the large agent beside him.

Garcia came back with a tray of fruity drinks and some shots. Spencer tilted his head as he analyzed the drinks before him. "Okay okay okay, my sweet cupcake has to try all of these fruity little drinks before he even touches shots!" Garcia said, already passing Spencer a mystery pink cocktail. He nervously glanced at the people around him before taking a sip through the straw. He immediately purred in delight at the strawberry flavor and started slurping it down. 

Derek grabbed the drink and pulled it away from the genius who was now pouting and eyeing the drink. "Slow down there, kid! I love your enthusiasm, but Hotch will kill me if I let you get shitfaced." He said, gently putting his hand on the boys chest and easing him to sit back and relax,

Spencer looked at Derek confused. "Shitfaced?"

Garcia, JJ, and Derek all began spouting off more terms at the innocent boy.

"Smashed."

"Wasted."

"Sloshed."

"Juiced-Up."

"Three sheets to the wind."

Spencer released a high-pitched whine and let his head fall to the table with a loud _THUNK_. He immediately regretted the action and rubbed at his forehead while pouting causing the table to come to life with laughter. Derek gabbed the boys hand away from his head and looked over where he was rubbing. "I'm not a kid, Derek!" Spencer whined again, tugging his hand away from Derek's. The dark-skinned agent just chuckled and raised his hands in surrender. The second all of the agents were caught up in conversation, Spencer grabbed the pink drink again only to slurp it down as quickly as he could without them realizing.

He decided to really take his chances, so he slowly grabbed another one of the colorful drinks, quietly drinking it down and stopping himself from making a show of how amazing it tasted. This one tasted like pineapple and mangoes, but it had a bit more of a zing to it he noticed. He nursed the drink whenever the teams attention wasn't on him.

After finishing his second drink, he sat back and purred, waiting for the slight buzz he felt from the glass of wine he shard with Aaron on his 21st birthday. They had made love 3 times that night and Spencer wondered if it was because they were celebrating his acceptance into the FBI Academy under Gideon, his birthday, or if the Alcohol relaxed Aaron enough that he didn't feel the need to get rough with the boy as he usually did. Spencer always loved it when Aaron was gentle with him, when it was slow and sweet.

**~The Night Of Spencer's 21st Birthday~**

"A-Aaron.." Spencer mewled as his lover slowly slid inside of him for the third time that night. Spencer's spent cock gave an interested twitch as Aaron brushed against his sensitive prostate. Aaron kissed along his neck up to his jaw, sucking marks into the pale skin before capturing the genius's mouth in a deep kiss. He took up a slow and steady rhythm in an out of the lithe body beneath him.

He pulled away from Spencer's hungry mouth, gasping as he felt himself getting closer to his climax. "I love you, Spencer.." He murmured into the boys skin as he moved within him.

"I-Ohh- I love you too.. So, so much.." He whispered into Aaron's neck. Calloused hands stroked along his smooth sides, across his chest, and over his belly which was still dipped in despite their work at getting him to gain some of the weight he'd lost back. "You made it," Aaron said, slowing his movements even more. 

"Hmm?" Spencer hummed, moving his body with his lovers. Aaron chuckled and pressed a kiss directly below Spencer's jaw, "Into the academy, I knew you could do it.. Gideon has been so impressed with you, I think he's really happy to have you working under him. I'm so proud of you, my love."

"Really?"

"Always. You're changing the world, Spencer. You're showing that you're more than your anatomy. Think about how inspiring you'll be for people like you." Aaron started to pick up the pace, hitting Spencer's prostate with every thrust.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Ahhnn.." He mewled, thinking of his time with his lover. He didn't realize that all eyes were on him now.

Derek stared at the boy with wide eyes as the girls attempted to muffle their laughter. "Did you just... Did you just moan?" Derek asked, inching away from the boy curled up in the corner with bright red cheeks and hooded eyes.

JJ spotted the empty glasses in front of Spencer and gasped, "He finished two of those drinks!" She yelled, pointing at the glasses. Garcia winced, "Those had vodka in them.." She muttered. Derek rubbed his hand over his face and the very short hair on top of his head. "Hotch is going to kill me..."

"Why am I going to kill you?" Hotch asked from the front of the table, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. "Uhh.." Derek glanced at Spencer and back at his boss before releasing a heavy sigh. The girls both seemed suddenly focused on their phones. "Aaron!" Spencer cried out in joy, uncurling from himself and beginning to crawl over Derek to get to his older lover.

"Whoa, watch the goods, kid!" Derek cried out as a knee almost made contact with his groin. Garcia and JJ were shaking with mirth at the display. Spencer managed to get over Derek and out of the booth and stand in front of Aaron as he caught his breath. He launched himself at his lover, wrapping his arms around the mans neck and pressing his body closed.

Aaron felt blood rush to his cheeks at the public display of affection in front of his team. "Spencer.. Everything okay, baby?" He asked, pressing a kiss to the boys temple. "I feel so good right now.." Spencer whined out, pressing his body impossibly closer to Aaron's. Hotch caught the alcohol on his lovers breath and stiffened. "You gt him drunk!?" He snapped at Derek who didn't even have a chance to reply before Aaron was talking again. "I told you to take care of him before I got here!"

"He's an adult, Hotch! If he wants to drink, he can drink!" Derek defended. Hotch motioned for Derek to scoot further into the booth, so he did, leaving plenty of empty space. Aaron guided Spencer into the seat, sliding in next to him. Spencer was mostly on Hotch's lap, his face nuzzled into the Unit Chief's neck. "The most he has had before this is a glass of wine on his birthday. I told you not to let him drink without me for a very important reason." He stroked Spencer's back protectively as he spoke.

"What do you mean?" JJ asked, now looking away from her phone and staring at Hotch curiously. Garcia was nervously watching as she nursed one of the fruity drinks she brought to the table.

"He got a little buzzed off just one glass, but nowhere near drunk. He made a comment, one that kind of scared me. He told me that his mind finally quieted down. He said that if he'd known alcohol could calm his thoughts like that, he would have tried it when his peers in college offered it. I haven't discussed it with him, but I'm worried it could easily be something he becomes dependent on just to shut up this beautifully brilliant mind of his."

Derek releases a heavy breath, eyeing the boy guiltily. "Wow, is it really that bad in his head? Does he have depression or anxiety?" Garcia asked, putting her drink down.

Aaron seemed to be in thought for a moment, "I don't think so, only when I'm away for awhile does he become depressed. He's seen a lot, read a lot, lived a lot. He's younger than all of us, but he's been through so much, even as a child. Everything just kind of.. rattles around inside his head all the time. He's strong and he manages it, but I don't want him finding unhealthy methods of dealing with it. I think working under Gideon is going to be great for him, it'll give his mind something to do." Spencer nuzzled Aaron's neck, lightly placing kisses against his Adam's apple.

Aaron continued stroking his lovers back, no longer caring about the watching eyes. Spencer brought his mouth to his lovers ear, gently nibbling the lobe before whispering with heated breath, "I need you.."

"Okay, I'm going to take him home." Aaron announced, standing up and steadying Spencer on his feet. The girls whined, "Awww, but he's so cute like this! Come ooon!" Garcia complained.

Derek took notice of the way Spencer was pressing himself against Hotch, purring with half-lidded eyes, the flush running from his cheeks down his neck. "No, I agree, take the kid home.. Just make sure he can still walk tomorrow." Derek said with a smirk which was immediately wiped off when the Unit Chief glared daggers at him.

"Oh my god.. Aaron.." Spencer said, gasping. He looked at his young lover concerned, "What is it, Spencer?"

"Am I shitfaced?" He asked, still looking serious as he swayed in his spot. Derek was howling with laughter as the girls giggled, hiding behind their drinks. Aaron just gave Spencer a bored look.

"I'm taking you home, come on baby.." Aaron tried to guide the boy away from the table, but instead he slid back into the booth next to Derek. "Spencer, let's go." Aaron said, this time his voice had an edge to it.

Spencer got close to Derek's ear, but he didn't touch the man, "Wanna know something about Aaron?" He whispered teasingly. Derek raised his eyebrows and smirked, "Sure, kid." He said, eyeing Hotch who was nervously fidgeting to avoid dragging the boy out of the club at this point. 

"He is _fantastic_ in bed.." He purred into Derek's ear, making the man spit out his beer.

Hotch grabbed the boys arm and tugged him out of the booth with properly reddened cheeks. "Okay! Okay, come on, we are going home!" 

"Huh.. So bossman is a fireball in the sack?" Garcia said chuckling.

"Gross.." Derek and JJ uttered at the same time.

Getting Spencer settled in the car was harder than Aaron would like, it wasn't hard getting him into the car, but once the boy was in the passenger side he seemed especially interested in Hotch. He clung to the man, mouthing at his neck. "I need you, Aaron!" He whined into Hotch's neck as he was pushed back into the seat. "You're drunk, what you need is water and rest."

Aaron managed to get the boy buckled and shut the door before jogging around into the drivers seat. After a 20 minute drive of torture where Spencer continued to whine in the seat next to him, they were finally home. He half carried, half dragged Spencer into the house and plopped him down onto the sofa. He made his way into the kitchen despite Spencer's protests for some water, aspirin, and a banana. He returned to the living room to find the boy passed out, snoring softly.

Aaron scoffed, pulling a blanket over the boy and leaving the water and pills on the coffee table. After getting into pajamas, he settled into the armchair across from his young lover.

* * *

Spencer woke up with a pounding headache and couldn't help but groan in discomfort. "Oh, baby.. Sit up for me, I have water and pain killers for you." He heard the soothing voice of his lover, so he did as instructed. After downing the pills, Aaron gently handed the boy a banana before placing a hand on his back and rubbing in soothing circles.

"What happened last night?" He asked, nibbling the banana Aaron peeled for him.

"Well, you met the team at the club where you proceeded to get drunk before I even arrived. You then asked if you were shitfaced." Aaron brushed the boy's chestnut brown curls out of his eyes with a smile, "You're also a very horny drunk.." He chuckled at the blush spreading across his young lovers face.

Spencer nuzzled into the touch, "Thank you for taking care of me.." He whispered, cuddling into his older lover.

"Always.. Maybe no more vodka for you though.." Aaron joked, though he wanted to be serious. He wanted to keep the boy he loved away from alcohol or anything else that could hurt him.

"Never again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im kinda sorta ill and am kinda sorta basically bed ridden 3 days a week, expect more updates while im trying to recover which im confident i will. i wanted to write more to this chapter but it is 4am and im basically being commanded to go to sleep by my boyfriend and he bought me captain crunch so he has leverage 
> 
> shamelessly telling everyone my tumblr is @BlueberriesAndBubbles  
> Twitter is @ReidAndBubbles for fic updates & Open DM's
> 
> Peace and love,  
> Nei <3


	7. Broken Buses and Baths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's short, im trying.
> 
> peace and love,  
> nei

"Pass me the cayenne pepper, would you?" Gideon asked the boy who was currently sitting on the counter, watching the veteran profiler cook up some dish he was unfamiliar with. Spencer scrunched up his nose at the idea of spice, but he handed it to the man anyway. "What, you don't like this?" Gideon asked, seeming slightly amused and irritated. Spencer's ears flattened.

"I -uh- don't like spicy food." He said timidly. 

Gideon chuckled as he sprinkled a very small amount of the pepper into the pan, adding a small kick to the vegetables and mysterious sauce. "You'd think the academy would have knocked that timidness out of you by now. You can't be like that with officers or unsubs." 

Spencer growled, "I know how to act around alpha males to stand my ground." 

Gideon glanced at the boy for a second before noticing that he'd been sitting on his counter this entire time, "Get off my counter." Spencer did without so much as a blink. "How was that standing your ground?" 

Spencer scowled, "This is your home, it would be disrespectful to completely disregard your wishes here."

Gideon hummed in approval, turning down the heat on the stove as he stirred the food again. "You respect me." He stated.

Spencer nodded from where he stood, "Of course, Sir."

"Do you respect Hotch?"

Spencer stared for a moment, almost wearily, "More than anyone." He answered honestly.

"Because he is your boyfriend?"

Spencer had a frown on his face, his tail flicking at the statement. "No, because he is a strong, intelligent leader. He cares for the people around him and he'd do anything for them. He puts himself last, always, even when he shouldn't."

Gideon nodded as he served up the food into two bowls, "You'll be able to work in the field with him and be objective?" He asked, eyeing the boy for any micro-expressions.

"I'm sure I will. He is my partner, but soon he will also be my Unit Chief. When at work, he will be just that." Spencer said confidently, sitting down with Gideon to try the food. It was too spicy for his taste, but he ate a small portion of it as they continued their conversation.

Gideon asked him about his past, Spencer was honest, even telling him minimum details regarding his past owner. He explained his desire to be in the FBI, what school was like as cat-hybrid who was also a child prodigy in a Las Vegas public high school. He didn't tell him the more intimate details of his past, the things that only Aaron knew. He figured that despite the fact Gideon was his mentor, he didn't need to know about the abuse he suffered from his mother during her intense episodes. He didn't need to know about when Spencer was 12 and strung-up on a goalpost naked while teenagers poked and prodded at his ears and tail. He didn't need to know the full extent of Spencer's abuse from his previous owner. These were all things he'd opened up to Aaron about and he was comfortable with only Aaron knowing.

He was with Gideon later than planned, not realizing how long they'd spent talking over a game of chess till he yawned. He looked at his phone and realized it was nearly 10pm. He'd told Aaron he'd be home by eight. He felt overwhelmed with guilt and shook himself to wake up. "I really need to get going now, thank you for having me over." He said politely. He accepted a case file to review as he left, stuffing it in his messenger bag as he walked out the door.

* * *

It was at 11:12pm that Gideon's phone rang, pulling him from his sleep. "Jason Gideon." He said, his voice seemingly awake despite his just waking up.

"Jason, It's Aaron. Is Spencer still with you?"

Gideon was awake now, Spencer left before 10, he should have been home awhile ago. If Aaron was calling him, that meant Spencer wasn't answering his own phone which he definitely had when he left. "He isn't with you? He left here before ten." He said, keeping his voice calm.

He could heard the intake of breath from Aaron's side, "No, I'm calling Garcia to track him. I'll call you back." With that, Hotch had hung up.

* * *

He was just about to dial Garcia when he heard the front door open and a whimper that he recognized as his lover. He ran to the door, seeing his Spencer standing in the doorway, soaking wet from the rain and his ears drooped on his head. He was shaking like a leaf and he looked ready to cry. Hotch noticed the way Spencer was cradling his tail in his hands. 

He rushed over to his lover, "Spencer! Baby, I was so worried." He said gently cupping Spencer's face in his hand, running his thumb across a sharp cheekbone.

"My b-bus broke down. My phone died." Spencer said weakly as a way of explanation. Aaron pulled the boy into his chest as he dialed Gideon back.

"Hey Jason, he's home- yeah- his bus broke down and his phone died. It's okay, thank you." He closed the phone and stuffed it back in his pocket. He started rubbing soothing circles into Spencer's back, but his clothes were soaked and the boy was still trembling. He guided his lover to the bedroom, gently stripping him down and then leading him to the bathroom, running him a warm bath.

Aaron held Spencer's hand as the genius stepped into the tub, still cradling his tail in his free hand. "Did you hurt your tail, baby?" He asked gently as he carefully poured water over Spencer's chestnut-brown curls. Spencer sniffled and nodded his head.

"Let me see, I won't touch, I promise."

Spencer nodded, letting go of his tail, revealing what he'd been covering. There was a small wound on Spencer's tail, even a small amount of blood, but Aaron couldn't think of what would cause that.

"He grabbed my tail by accident." Spencer said quietly. Aaron stared at him shocked, "Who did?" He hoped he'd kept anger out of his voice.

"A man on the bus with me, when we had to get off, he grabbed my tail and I panicked, I tried to run and that made it worse. I cried out and he let go, started stammering out apologies, he didn't know he was holding my tail. I just ran in the rain till I got tired, then I walked..." Spencer hung his head.

Aaron winced at the idea of Spencer's tail being pulled hard enough to cause a tear in the skin. "I'm so sorry that happened baby, you must have been scared." 

"Just startled. I'm okay now." Spencer hummed, leaning towards his lover.

Aaron gently washed the small wound, kissing Spencer's cheek when he whimpered at the pain. After gently washing Spencer's body and massaging his sore legs while still soaking in the warmth from the water, Spencer was purring. His eyes were closed and he cherished being cared for. "I love you, Aaron."

"I love you too, kitten." A small kiss was placed to Aaron's dimple. He helped Spencer out of the tub and patted him dry with a fluffy towel, letting Spencer dry his hair and ears since he always complained when Aaron did it. Now in a pair of lavender briefs, mismatched socks, one blue with green stripes and the other grey with planets on it, and one of Aaron's older tshirts, he settled on the bed with the other man. He was basically laying on top of his older partner, his face buried in the mans strong chest.

"Feeling better?" Aaron asked as he stroked Spencer's back. The boy purred at the contact and nuzzled Aaron's chest as an affirmative.

"I love you, Aaron."

The Unit Chief chuckled, "You said that baby, I love you too." A lingering kiss was placed on top of damp curls. Spencer looked up and moved his body up so he could kiss his lover properly.

They enjoyed each others warm bodies and mouths for a few moments for pulling away. After the night Spencer had, Aaron knew better than to escalate things further, they both needed their rest, no matter how delicious Spencer looked in his shirt and lavender briefs. He'd still be wearing them in the morning, Hotch thought to himself with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lack of smut in this work recently, i just haven't been able to write that lately, but I'll include it in the next chapter, I promise.
> 
> hopefully this story isn't losing interest, I've not been INSPIRED but i missed cat spence. so a little bit of worried Aaron and Spencer kinda being a baby lol
> 
> next time i want to write spencer pampering aaron because he deserves it lmao

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see more chapters added to this, comment below telling me what you'd like to see and subscribe so you'll know! :)
> 
> -Nei ♡


End file.
